Abandoned Tragic Love
by ModnartheJuba
Summary: Ranma left one year ago. The reasons were in the last letter he left behind. People are searching for him and Akane finds out that she loves him. However, the new school year has arrived and two new faces have appeared.
1. Chapter 1

**Tragic New Year**

A new year was about to start at Furinkan High School. Everyone was gathering at the gates and going through to start the first semester of the year. At the gate was a young woman with light brown hair tied in a pony tail, wearing a white blouse and a light blue dress. She stood holding her school bag staring at the building.

_I'm really nervous,_ she thought, _but I can do it._ Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to see a young woman older than her with dark brown hair that went down to her shoulders and wearing the same outfit as she was.

"You new here?" the other woman asked.

"Yeah," the young woman replied, "I'm a freshman here. My name is Ina Ichisano. What's yours?"

"Mia Tome," the other young woman replied, "nice to meet you."

"And you too," Ina said with a smile. She went back at staring at the school again.

"What's the matter?" Mia asked nicely.

"I'm nervous," Ina replied.

"Don't worry about it," Mia stated, "high school isn't that bad."

"You've been to this school before?" Ina asked curiously.

"No," Mia stated, "but I'm a senior in high school. I'm a transfer student."

"From where?" Ina asked.

"That's not important," Mia stated, "we need to head to our classes. Have a nice day." Mia ran ahead leaving Ina alone. She took a deep breath and walked in. It's not easy moving on into a new school. She walked forward a little ways and bumped into another young girl.

"I'm so sorry," Ina apologized. The young woman simply smiled at Ina.

"It's fine," the young woman stated, "are you a freshman?"

"Yes," Ina replied.

"Nice to meet you," the young woman replied happily, "I'm Akane Tendo. I'm a senior here."

"Nice to meet you to," Ina said happily. Both of them went off to class. Akane sat down in her chair. The teacher came in after a short while.

"Alright," he said loudly, "we have another year to start. Now, we have a new student joining us." Mia then entered the room.

"Good morning everyone," she said happily, "my name is Mia Tome." All the boys shouted with joy, while the girls looked disappointed at the boys behavior.

"Well then," the teacher stated, "if you would kindly take a seat." Mia sat down and the day went by like normal. At lunch time, Mia sat down under a tree outside.

"Mia!" Ina's voice shouted. Mia looked for the source and saw Ina walking over to Mia with Akane. Mia's eyes widened for an instant but faded back to normal before they could see it.

"Hello there Ina," Mia said happily, "whose your friend?" Akane smiled.

"My name is Akane Tendo," she introduced herself happily.

"Same to you," Mia replied, "I'm Mia Tome."

"I know," Akane replied, "we are in the same class."

"I'm so sorry," Mia apologized, "I didn't notice you."

"It's alright," Akane stated, "after all, you are new here." They happily ate lunch and continued about their day. The school day ended and the three of them went their separate ways.

*Ina*

Ina walked down the street until she arrived at her house. It wasn't anything special though. It was yellow with two floors and a basement. She walked inside and took her shoes off.

"Hello Father!" she shouted. Then, a medium large man with blue pants and a white shirt. He had brown hair.

"Ah," the father said happily, "Ina. How was your first day of school?"

"Great," Ina said happily, "I've made some new friends."

"That's great," Ina's father said happily, "I'm glad for you. You've always been a shy girl."

"Oh Father," Ina said looking embarrassed. They both laughed.

"Alright now," Ina's father said seriously, "it's time for some more training." Ina nodded her head with excitement.

*Akane*

Akane walked back home with a smile on her face. She then entered her home and was greeted by her older sister, Kasumi.

"Hey sis," Akane said happily, "how are you and Dr. Tofu doing?"

"Just fine," Kasumi replied happily, "everything is going fine. Oh, by the way, Mr. Saotome as returned." Akane's eyes widened and she ran into the living room to find Genma Saotome wearing his usual blue bandana, glasses, and his karate gi. He was talking to her father, Soun Tendo. He had long black hair that reached down past his shoulders, and he was wearing his usual dark gray karate gi.

"Genma," Akane said happily. However, Genma didn't look too happy.

"Don't get too excited Akane," he stated, "I come back again with no news." Akane then became depressed.

"I see," she said sadly. She then left the living room.

"I knew that's how she was going to act," Genma stated.

"It can't be helped," Soun stated, "she discovered that she loved him after he left."

"Indeed," Genma stated, "this is pretty bad. Have Ryoga and Shampoo returned?"

"Ryoga has," Soun stated, "he is currently staying here. He plans to finish high school before continuing his search. He starts tomorrow."

"I see," Genma said with a depressed tone, "has he found him?"

"No," Soun said without hesitation. Genma couldn't believe it though. A full year of searching for him and no one has found him, Ranma Saotome.

*Mia*

Mia walked a ways from the high school and from his departing spot from the others. She found the hotel she was staying at and went to her room. She closed the door and locked it. It wasn't the best of places to stay, but it was all she could afford.

"She's even more beautiful than I remember," she said to herself. She undressed herself and hopped into the shower.

_It was hard to face her and not let it show,_ she thought as the warm water hit her. Mia then transformed into a guy. He got out of the shower and wiped the mirror to see his true self. He had blue hair.

"I swore I would never come back here," he said quietly to no one, "yet I can't help myself. I miss her so much." Tears started to fall from his eyes.

_I can't face her,_ he thought, _I want to tell her everything. I want to hold her in my arms forever, but I can't. She is so close yet so far._ He stared at himself in the mirror crying his eyes out.

"Akane," he whispered through the tears, "please forgive me." He then poured cold water on himself and transformed back into a girl. She then put on her pajamas and lay herself on the bed in the room. She cried herself into a deep sleep.

* * *

A new school year starts and already things start to unfold.

Mia can transform into a young man with warm water and back to a young woman with cold water.

Akane is waiting for Ranma to come back and had help searching for him.

What will happen next?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

Ranma ½

Tragic Love

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dark Bow**

Ina, Akane, and Mia were having lunch together again like the day before.

"Akane!" shouted a young man's voice. All three turned to see a young man wearing a usual school uniform, black hair, and a bandana that was yellow and had black stripes on it rushing towards them.

"Ryoga!" Akane shouted. Mia's eyes widened for an instant.

"Friend of yours?" Mia asked.

"Yes," Akane said happily, "this is Ryoga."

"Nice to meet you," Ryoga said happily, "and you are?"

"Mia Tome," Mia introduced herself.

"I'm Ina," Ina said happily.

"Where were you?" Akane asked, "lunch is almost over."

"I-I kinda of got lost," Ryoga said with embarrassment. Ina laughed.

"How can you get lost on school grounds?" she asked.

"He doesn't have that great sense of direction," Akane explained, "please don't be too hard on him."

"I can understand that," Mia stated, "after all, I know someone who has the same condition as you Ryoga."

"You do?" Ryoga asked.

"Yeah," Mia replied, "although, I haven't heard from him in a while. I hope he's okay." The other three looked worried.

"I hope he's okay," Akane stated.

"Me too," Mia said as she stood up, "if you'll excuse me, I need to go to the little girl's room." Mia packed up her lunch remains and left the group.

"I can't wait for the day to be done," Ina stated.

"Have plans with someone?" Akane asked with a sly wink.

"No," Ina replied, "I'm single."

"What you need to do is find a boyfriend," Akane stated.

"H-Hold on," Ina said with a little panic, "I don't think I'm ready for that." She then looked at Akane and Ryoga.

"Don't go getting funny ideas," Ryoga stated, "we're just friends."

"Then," Ina replied, "who is your boy friend." Akane's face shift from happiness to sadness.

"Akane," Ryoga said with a depressing voice. Then, an arrow whooshed by them and hit the tree. All three of them stood up.

"Whose there?!" Ina shouted. In the distance, they could see a young man wearing black pants, shoes, shirt, gloves, he had black hair, and he carried a black bow.

"Darkness is everywhere," the young man said as he approached Akane, Ryoga, and Ina, "it spreads with great speed to consume the light. I merely help it along. Goro Suzuki is my name." Everyone stared at him.

"Well watch where you practice!" Akane shouted, "what if you had hit one of us?"

"Then," Goro stated, "you'd be hurt." Akane, Ina, and Ryoga looked at him with shocked faces.

"That's a given!" Ryoga shouted.

"eh," Goro grunted, "don't worry. I will not be in this town long. I'm only here for the archery contest."

"Archery contest?" Akane and Ryoga asked.

"There will be a contest of archery held here soon," Ina stated, "I think it's in two weeks. It's for those from schools of Archery Martial Arts."

"Archery Martial Arts?" Akane and Ryoga asked curiously.

"Yeah," Ina replied, "there are plenty of schools that specialize in Archery Martial Arts. My guess is that Goro here is from the Abyss School of Martial Arts."

"You are correct," Goro stated, "I am. What about you? You seem to know a lot for a non-archer."

"My father trains me," Ina stated, "I'm with the Ichisano School of Archery Martial Arts." Goro stared at her for a little and started to laugh.

"There is no such school," he said while laughing.

"He just started it!" Ina shouted.

"A school just starting out has no chance of beating the Abyss School of Archery Martial Arts," Goro stated. He simply walked away laughing. Ina had formed a fist and it was shaking.

"Are you okay?" Ryoga asked softly.

"I'll show him," Ina said angrily and an evil aura, "I'll show everyone that a school that is just starting out can be just as good as a advanced school." Akane backed away a little.

"That's the spirit," Ryoga said nervously.

"Am I scaring you two?" Ina asked.

"A little," Ryoga and Akane said together.

******

Mia causally walked into the girls bathroom and stared into the mirror.

_I can't believe that he's going to this school now,_ she thought, _Akane and Ryoga. I wonder if they are together? I don't blame her looking for someone else to love._ The train of thought was broken when some other girls came into the bathroom.

"Did you hear?" one of the girls asked Mia.

"Hear what?" Mia replied.

"Ina is going to enter the Archery Contest in two weeks," another girl stated, "people are already talking about it." The girls went about their business leaving Mia alone in the bath room. The school day ended and Ina was walking home.

"Ina!" Mia's voice shouted. Ina turned around and saw Mia running towards her.

"Mia?" Ina stated in confusion. Mia caught her breath when she caught up to her.

"I just heard that you are going to enter the Archery Contest," she stated, "is that true?" Ina nodded her head.

"Yes," she said seriously, "I'm going home to practice with my father."

"Is he your teacher?" Mia asked.

"Yes," Ina replied, "Sho Ichisano."

"Do you want any help?" Mia asked curiously.

"I don't think you can," Ina replied, "I appreciate the offer but unless you know martial arts then no."

"I know a thing or two," Mia said modestly, "so I might be able to help." Ina looked at Mia.

"I'm surprised," she stated, "you don't look like you do."

"Never judge a book by it's cover," Mia stated, "you never know what you'll find inside."

"I guess so," Ina stated, "but this is for my father and me. All you can do to help is to cheer me on." Mia smiled happily.

"Very well," she stated, "that's what I'll do. And I'm sure that Akane and Ryoga will join in the cheering."

"We will," Akane's voice came from behind them. Ina and Mia turned around to see Akane and Ryoga walking up to them.

"We will definitely cheer you on," Ryoga stated.

"Thank you very much," Ina thanked them.

"Although," Mia stated, "I would like to know more about that Goro Suzuki guy."

"Actually," Ryoga stated, "I do recall something about the Abyss School of Archery Martial Arts."

"What do you mean?" Ina asked.

"Their top student is that Goro Suzuki guy," Ryoga explained, "and he's earned the title of Dark Bow in the school. All bows are as black as night, but that title is only given to the top student of the school. He's not going to be easy to beat."

"That's alright," Ina said with excitement, "I welcome the challenge."

"Good for you," Mia said happily.

"Hey Mia," Akane stated, "do you want to come over to my house for dinner?" Mia stared at Akane softly.

"Sorry," she apologized, "but I can't."

"Okay," Akane said happily, "but you really should come over sometime."

"Yeah," Ryoga stated, "even though she was really bad at first, Akane's cooking has gotten a lot better." Mia smiled.

"That's great," she said happily, "practice makes perfect. Now, if you'll excuse me." Mia bowed and left the others.

"I wonder what it was she had to do?" Akane asked.

"Most likely homework," Ryoga replied, "after all, we are seniors and we are getting lots of homework now."

"True," Akane agreed. Then, black arrows struck the ground in front of them. They turned to see Goro standing there laughing.

"I want to see what you can do," he said with an evil smile, "time to fight."

"Wait a minute," Ina stated, "I don't have my bow."

"That's a shame," Goro stated, "cause I'm still starting this fight." He jumped into the air and more arrows soared at them. They easily dodged the attacks. Goro landed with no one between him and Ina.

"This isn't fair," Ina complained.

"That's why you should always carry your bow," Goro said as he rushed at her. Then, something flew by at the speed of sound and broke Goro's bow. Everyone turned to the direction where the arrow came from and saw a figure on a roof.

"Father!" Ina shouted. Sho then came closer to reveal him wearing a sky blue karate gi with a white belt. He held a bow in his left hand and had a quiver on his back.

"It's shameful to see someone from a school of Archery Martial Arts to attack one that studies the same art without her bow," Sho said seriously. Goro look infuriated.

"How dare you break my bow?" he asked angrily.

"And how dare you attack an Archer without her bow?" Sho asked in reply. Goro looked frustrated, trying to search for an answer. He then jumped onto a roof.

"We'll settle this at the Archery Contest in two weeks," he said before vanishing from sight.

"Father," Ina said happily.

"Are you alright?" Sho asked.

"Yeah," Ina replied.

"You're really good," Akane stated. Sho looked at Ryoga and Akane.

"These your friends?" Sho asked curiously.

"Yeah," Ina replied, "this is Akane and Ryoga." Ina pointed to the appropriate person.

"I see," Sho stated, "nice to meet all of you."

"Nice to meet you too," Ryoga stated, "you are really good."

"I'm the first Grandmaster of the Ichisano School of Archery Martial Arts," Sho stated, "it shouldn't be a surprise."

"Dad," Ina sighed, "we are only starting out though."

"I know," Sho stated, "but we will be just fine. I've entered you into that Archery Contest in two weeks. We need to train you for it." Ina nodded her head with excitement.

"Then lets go!" she shouted happily.

"Hold it Ina," Akane stated, "why not come over for dinner first?"

"Sorry Akane," Ina apologized, "but I really want to train for this."

"I know," Akane stated, "but can you please come over for dinner at least?" Ina looked at Akane, she seemed desperate for some reason.

"Dad?" Ina asked. Sho nodded his head.

"Yes go on," he said with a smile, "we'll start training tomorrow." Sho then bowed his head and left.

"Well then," Ina stated, "where is your house?"

"Follow me," Akane said happily. Akane guided Ina and Ryoga to her house.

*Mia*

She entered her room and locked the door as she did yesterday.

"He hasn't changed," she whispered, "Ryoga still has no sense of direction." Mia took a warm shower and changed into a young man. He stared at himself in the mirror.

_What kind of man are you?_ he asked in thought, _not being able to walk up to the woman you love and tell her everything. Then again, you told her why you left in that letter. Yet, I can't be reunited with her._ He poured cold water on himself and turned into a young woman. She looked into the mirror again before changing into her pajamas and crying herself to sleep like the night before.

* * *

An archery contest takes place in two weeks and Goro Suzuki is in it.

Ina decides to join to beat him and start a reputation for her father's school.

What is Mia hiding?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

Ranma ½

Tragic Love

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

**Letter**

Ina and her father, Sho, had been training in their basement of their house for one week. It wasn't the best place to train, but it was the safest. Ina was getting stronger and faster every day of their training.

"Father," Ina said while taking a break from training.

"What is it?" Sho asked curiously.

"Why did you want to start a Archery Martial Arts school of your own?" Ina asked. Sho remained silent.

"I'm not sure," he said after a brief silence, "I just don't know for sure."

"Really?" Ina asked in confusion.

"Yes," Sho replied, "I guess I just wanted to. It most likely had to do with the fact of your mother's wish."

"Mother's wish?" Ina asked.

"Yes," Sho replied, "I'm sure now it was because of that wish is the reason I started this school."

"What was her wish?" Ina asked. Sho smiled.

"On the day you take over the school," he replied, "then I'll tell you."

"Father," Ina sighed, "face it. We don't have much of a school or dojo. It's our basement." Sho looked around and saw the sad state it was in.

"You're right," Sho stated, "I suppose the only way for us to build a dojo is for you to marry a rich young man."

"Sorry Father," Ina said crossing her arms, "I will not do that."

"Now hold on," Sho stated, "I didn't say you would have to. I'm just saying that you might."

"I want to marry out of love," Ina argued, "not for money." Sho sighed.

"Forget that I brought it up," he stated.

"I will," Ina said still pouting. Sho stood up and stretched.

"I think that's enough training for today," he stated, "why not go play with your friends?"

"But I want to train some more," Ina complained.

"If you don't take breaks," Sho stated, "then you'll lose all of your energy. Breaks are important part of training too." Ina sighed.

"Fine," she complained, "I'll go have fun with my friends. Just cause you want me to." Ina smiled and ran out of the basement.

_I hope she can marry for love,_ Sho thought, _that would be incredible._

******

Ina changed from her sky blue karate gi to some regular day clothes. She went outside to see how wonderful the weather was. Clear blue skies with no clouds any where in sight. Ina walked around for awhile to realize that she didn't know where Mia or Akane lived.

_They're the only friends I have made,_ she thought sadly, _how do I find them?_

"Ina?" Akane's voice called out to her. Ina turned around to find Ryoga and Akane.

"What are you two doing here?" Ina asked curiously.

"We were delivering letters to some old friends," Ryoga replied, "we just finished the last one and saw you."

"Don't you have to train today?" Akane asked.

"My father let me go early," Akane stated, "to spend time with my friends. Unfortunately, I've only made three friends. Mia, Ryoga, and you Akane."

"I see," Akane stated, "well, we are about to go back to my house if you want to join."

"Really?" Ina asked with excitement.

"But Akane," Ryoga interrupted, "aren't we suppose to have just the certain people over?"

"eh?" Ina said in confusion.

"I'm sure they won't mind having someone else over," Akane argued.

"I don't want to impose," Ina stated, "if you have other plans then I'll come over some other time."

"But you won't know how to get there," Akane stated. Ina's face went blank along with her mind. Akane was right.

"Alright," Ina sighed, "I'll come over now." Akane smiled, but Ryoga wasn't too sure about this. They guided Ina to the Tendo dojo where they lived.

"This place is incredible," Ina said happily.

"You've never seen a dojo before?" Ryoga asked curiously, "what about yours?" Ina looked ashamed.

"We don't have one," she replied, "we only have our basement."

"Oh," Akane stated, "that's a shame. Why not borrow ours?" Ina shook her head.

"Thank you for the offer," she thanked Akane, "but it wouldn't work. We have our basement set up a certain way to make it work as best as we can. We would need a lot more land than this to have a proper dojo for our art."

"Really?" Ryoga asked in shock.

"Yes," Ina replied, "but of course we are short on money so we can't." Ryoga and Akane looked worried. "Please don't let that bother you. I'm sure that you have your own troubles to deal with."

"That they do," an old voice called out to them. They all turned to see a short old woman with long white hair, a head band, and a baggy green robe that covered her entire short body.

"Cologne," Akane said with a smile.

"It's good to see you Akane," Cologne said with a smile, "and you too Ryoga."

"I hope you have good news," Ryoga stated.

"Unfortunately," Cologne said sadly, "none of us do." Ina saw other people walking up to them. Two of them were women and one of them was a man. The man had long black hair and wore glasses. One woman had brown hair and had a giant spatula on her back. The other woman had long purple hair.

"Who are they?" Ina asked.

"Hey guys!" Akane shouted happily. Ryoga simply stared at her with a sad look in his eyes. He shook it off and waited for the three to make it over.

"Akane," the man stated, "good to see you in good health."

"Are these friends of yours?" Ina asked. Akane nodded her head.

"This is Mousse," she pointed to the man, "that one with the spatula is Ukyo and she's Shampoo." All three of them bowed their heads.

"Nice to meet you," Mousse said happily.

"Indeed," Ukyo stated.

"Same for me," Shampoo said with a smile.

"You have a lot of friends Akane," Ina said in amazement. They all went inside and Ina was introduced to Soun, Genma, Nabiki, and Kasumi.

"It's always nice to meet a friend of Akane's," Soun said with a smile.

"Indeed," Kasumi said happily. Then, a man with glasses sat next to her.

"I don't think we've been introduced," he stated, "I'm Dr. Tofu."

"Nice to meet you," Ina said happily. However, Genma looked serious.

"Akane," he said with a serious tone, "you didn't tell her why we gathered here did you?" Everyone was silent. Akane looked seriously depressed and shook her head.

"Am I interrupting something?" Ina asked sadly.

"No young child," Genma replied, "its just that we agreed to gather on this day as sort of a reunion."

"What kind of reunion?" Ina asked curiously. Akane stood up and left the room without saying a single word to any one.

"If we are going to talk about it," Cologne stated, "it's no wonder that she left."

"What are you guys talking about?" Ina asked again. Genma reached down next to him and picked up a small box. He handed it down to Cologne, who handed it down to Shampoo, who handed it down to Mousse, who finally gave it to Ina.

"Open it," Soun stated. Ina did as she was asked and found a couple pieces of paper.

"A letter?" Ina asked. Everyone nodded their heads.

"It's been one year to the date that the one who wrote that letter," Genma stated, "left this house. Please read it but not out loud." Ina took the letter and unfold it. As she read the letter, her eyes widened.

'Dear Everyone-

By the time you read this letter, I will be gone. I made sure to hide this letter well enough to give me time to get out of town. Don't get me wrong, this is a great town. But, I just can't take anymore. The challenges from Ryoga, the challenges from Mousse, being constantly chased by Shampoo and her grandmother, being chased by Ukyo, the school principle, the constant trouble of Happosai, all of it. I'm sick and tired of it all. Not once have they or anyone else actually asked me how honestly I felt. I thought that I was able to continue on because of one thing, my love for Akane. Right away, I thought it was going to be a pain, but after sharing so many adventures I found that I loved her. However, that collapsed on me when I over heard her talking to some of her friends. She told them that she didn't care about me. When I heard that, I snapped. I decided that since I wasn't going to make her happy, that I will make sure someone else could. Which is why I'm leaving. This way, she can find the man that will make her happy. This will be my act of love for her. Farewell everyone. I don't think we'll ever meet again.'

"It's signed by Ranma Saotome," Ina said sadly after reading the letter, "that would mean that Ranma is Genma's son."

"Yes," Genma replied, "he is my son."

"After we found the letter," Mousse stated, "we searched all over for him. However, it seemed that he did indeed leave town."

"We couldn't find him anywhere," Ukyo added, "so we went on a journey to find him."

"We took different ways but came back no news," Shampoo stated.

"Does Akane love Ranma?" Ina asked.

"Yes," Soun said sadly, "however, she never admitted it until after he had left. Which is why she is so heart broken."

"Nothing can really be done to fix it either," Nabiki stated, "the only thing that could fix it is Ranma returning." Ina looked at the letter.

"But by the sounds of it," she said sadly.

"Yes," Genma interrupted Ina, "Ranma has no intention of returning. Which is why we are searching for him. Akane does love him and she knows that he loves her."

"This is so tragic," Ina said in a depressing voice.

"This is why I didn't want you to come over," Ryoga stated, "because of this sad tale. It will interfere with your training."

"Training?" everyone else asked curiously.

"Yes," Ina stated, "I'm in the Ichisano School of Archery Martial Arts. I'm going to enter the archery contest next week." Everyone clapped their hands.

"That's good for you," Soun said happily.

"Do you need help training?" Mousse asked, "I know of a great spot to train. It's near town."

"Really?" Ina asked happily. Akane walked back into the room, with what seemed to be a smile.

"Of course," she stated, "we are friends. We'll give you a hand. Plus, most of us know martial arts." Ina smiled a wide smile.

"Thank you all," she said happily.

******

Mia was in her guy form looking through a stack of letters that he wrote himself.

"I couldn't gather up the courage to send a single one," he said quietly to himself, "what a coward I am. I want her to know that I'm at least okay." Staring at the unsent letters, he couldn't help but cry a little.

_I need to let her know somehow,_ he thought, _I need her to know that I, Ranma Saotome, am fine. Actually, I'm not really fine at all. I really. . .really want to hold her in my arms._ Ranma simply stared at the letters with tears falling from his eyes.

"Akane," he said through his tears, "I miss you so much. What am I to do?" Ranma sat there crying over his letters, wishing that he could cry while holding Akane in his arms. Tears of happiness would fall from his eyes instead of ones of sadness.

* * *

The reasons behind Ranma leaving are now clear, yet he is closer than everyone thinks.

What will become of this couple?

How will Ina fair at the archery contest?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

Ranma ½

Tragic Love

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

**Contest**

Two weeks have past and the Archery contest had arrived. A total of ten schools had arrived to prove their skills in the form of Archery Martial Arts. Ina and her father entered the area wearing their light blue karate gi's. With them were Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi, Soun, Genma, Mousse, Ryoga, and Shampoo. Ina was looking around.

"What are you doing?" Sho asked curiously.

"Looking for Mia," Ina replied, "she said she would come and cheer me on."

"And I shall," Mia's voice said happily. Everyone turned around to see Mia smiling happily.

"Nice to finally meet you," Kasumi greeted Mia happily.

"Indeed," Mia stated. The introductions were done and they took their seats in the stands. Ina and her father were standing in the center with the other participants.

"Good day everyone!" the announcer said loudly, "welcome to the Archery Contest!" Everyone cheered.

"Does anyone have any idea how Archery Martial Arts work?" Mia asked.

"I'll answer that question!" the announcer shouted, "in this style of martial arts, each archer is given three arrows. The field is 100 yards, so one foot ball field, the targets are at the opposite ends of the field. Best two out of three shots is a factor of your score, but another one is how close you are to the bull eyes. You can do anything to interfere with the archer's shot, except breaking the arrow. To avoid serious injuries, we are using arrows with suction cup arrows." Everyone stared at the announcer.

"Anything else?" Mia asked.

"Nope," the announcer replied, "now let's begin!" The contest had started and the competition was fierce. Goro was easily defeating the competition, and Ina was doing the same.

"It seems that Ina and Goro will be in the finals," Soun said after the other rounds were complete. It was down to Ina and Goro. Kasumi went down to the field to wish Ina good luck from everyone.

"Everyone wishes you the best of luck," Kasumi said cheerfully.

"Tell them thanks," Ina replied but then looked depressed.

"What's the matter?" Sho asked curiously.

"Kasumi," Ina stated, "I was wondering if Akane has read that letter that Ranma wrote?" Kasumi seemed to turn serious.

"We've lost count of how many times she read it," she replied.

"I see," Ina said sadly.

"But now isn't the time to worry about that," Kasumi stated, "you have to win this match. Or at least do your best." Ina smiled and nodded her head in encouragement. Kasumi went back up to the stands and rejoined her party. Ina and Goro took the field.

"So you've made it this far," Goro said like he was impressed, "I'm surprised that you have such skill. Then again, no one so far at this contest has any skill."

"Then," Ina said as she took out her bow, "I'll be the one to show you this skill you seek." Goro took out his bow as well.

"I dought it," he stated, "after all, only one has been able to beat me. This will be a mere stepping stone for my rematch against that outsider who beat me."

"I'm not so sure that you should have told me that," Ina said with a smile, "if you lost to an outsider of the Archery Martial Arts then you can't be that good." Goro flinched at that remark.

"You're going down," he said with hatred in his voice.

"We will now begin the final match of this archery contest!" the announcer shouted, "who will be the victor?! Will it be the Dark Bow of the Abyss School of Archery Martial Arts, Goro Suzuki?! Or will it be Ina Ichisano of the Ichisano School of Archery Martial Arts?!" Akane and her friends cheered loudly for Ina. Ina and Goro stared at each other.

"This could be a long match," Soun stated. The bell rang and Ina jumped into the air right away. Goro followed her and swung at her with his bow. Ina barely dodged the attack and fired a arrow at Goro's target. It landed right next to the red bull eyes.

"Alright," Nabiki said with joy, "she's ahead." Goro and Ina charged at each other and started a serious fight. Swinging fists, feet, and bows at each other with great force. Goro ran past Ina and fired an arrow at Ina's target. It hit just a little closer to the bull eyes than Ina's arrow.

"Damn it," Akane swore, "he's in the lead." The two of them start going at each other again. Each hit being more fierce by the second. After a few minutes of miss hits, Ina slammed her bow into Goro's guts. She took aim and fired her arrow at Goro's target. However, Goro had fired an arrow right as Ina did. His arrow blocked her arrow, and now they both only had one shot left.

"It all comes down to this," Ukyo stated. Ina and Goro didn't make a move. Both have taken hits and both had only one shot left.

"I see that you do have some skill," Goro stated, "you are a fine stepping stone on the path of my revenge."

"I don't get it," Ina stated, "you aren't here for your school?"

"No," Goro replied, "I'm honing my skills so that I can beat that outsider of the archery martial arts that beat me. You are a fine practice partner, but nothing more." Goro put his last arrow on his bow and pulled the string back.

"You intend to take your last shot now?" Ina asked in confusion.

"Yes," Goro said with an evil smile, "for you haven't seen this technique yet. Abyss School of Archery Martial Arts Great Score Move, Darkness Arrows." Five more arrows like the one on his bow appeared around him.

"What the?" Ina asked in confusion.

"This move has never failed me," Goro boasted, "a total of six arrows of darkness appear around the user. One of them is the real arrow, but the rest are fakes. You can only block one of them, and the rest will get through. Can you find the real one among the six arrows?" With his smile growing, Goro released all six arrows. Everyone stood up in anticipation of whether Ina could block the right arrow or not.

"Ichisano School of Archery Martial Arts Defender Move, Wind Guts!" Ina shouted and swung her bow horizontally. A strong gust of wind appeared out of no where and made five of the six arrows disappear and made the real one fall to the ground.

"What the hell?" Goro asked in shock.

"We haven't picked a name for our school yet," Ina said like a warning, "but our school studies the ways of the wind. Wind can make arrows fly for miles, or knock them out of the sky in an instant." Ina armed her final shot.

"You won't get that last arrow past me," Goro said taking a defensive stance.

"You won't have a chance," Ina stated, "because the wind can cut through even darkness. Ichisano School of Archery Martial Arts Final Move, Sonic Arrow!" Ina released her arrow and it soared like the wind past Goro and hit his target, on the bull eyes, a perfect bulls eye.

"The winner of the Archery Contest is Ina Ichisano of the Ichisano School of Archery Martial Arts!" the announcer shouted. Everyone jumped for joy. Akane, Mousse, Shampoo, Mia, Kasumi, Nabiki, Soun, Genma, Ryoga, and Sho ran up to her.

"Congratulations to you Ina," Akane said and gave her a hug.

"Thanks you guys," Ina said with a smile. They all laughed. Mia then noticed that Goro was about to shoot a real arrow at Akane.

"AKANE!" Mia shouted. Goro released the arrow and Mia stood in the path. However, the arrow never reached Mia. Ina blocked the arrow with her bow.

"You disgrace that art of Archery Martial Arts," she said angrily, "how dare you attack after you have lost."

"I won't take it," Goro said angrily, "first losing to that Ranma Saotome and now an beginner in the art of Archery Martial arts." Everyone froze at the mention of the name Ranma Saotome. Everyone but Mia was in shock.

"So what?!" Mia shouted, "you put Akane in danger and I'll never forgive you!" Mia rushed at Goro and kicked him in the gut hard. Goro fell to the ground and lost consciousness.

"Wow," Ina said in shock, "you weren't kidding when you said you know martial arts." Everyone was shocked to hear that.

"Mia," Akane said in shock, "do you really know martial arts?"

"Not a whole lot," Mia said with an embarrassed look on her face, "I only know what my father taught me before he past away." Everyone seemed sad after hearing that. "Please don't let it bother you though. Sorry to change the subject, but you all seemed shocked to hear the name Ranma Saotome." Everyone was silent.

"Well," Akane said with hesitation.

"I get it," Mia stated, "we don't have to talk about that now. Now that the contest is over, I must be going now." With a friendly smile and wave of good bye, Mia happily ran out of the area.

"She's not going to join the celebration?" Genma asked curiously.

"I guess not," Ina stated, "perhaps we made her uncomfortable with the whole Ranma incident."

"Maybe," Mousse stated.

"Could be that she really has thing to do," Shampoo suggested.

"Now now that doesn't matter," Sho stated, happily, "we have to celebrate this victory." Everyone shouted for joy; however, Akane seemed most happy of all.

"She's really cheerful right now," Nabiki stated.

"It's most likely because she knows Ranma is okay," Kasumi said with a giggle.

*Mia/Ranma*

Mia rushed back towards her hotel room with tears falling from her eyes.

_That jerk came all this way to get even with me,_ she thought, _and I even put Akane in danger because of it. Akane, please forgive me._ Mia ran all the way back into her room and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

These turn of events were could, but what will happen next time?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

Ranma ½

Tragic Love

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

**New Dojo**

Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi, Genma, Soun, Ryoga, Mousse, Shampoo, Ina, and Sho returned to the Tendo Dojo to celebrate Ina's victory. They were laughing and eating their fill. However, one person wasn't having a good time. Goro Suzuki was tied up in a corner, struggling to get free.

"Come on!" he shouted, "let me out of here!" Everyone turned towards him.

"Ready to talk?" Akane asked politely.

"NO!" Goro stated.

"Then we don't set free," Shampoo said with an evil smile.

"You can't keep me here!" Goro shouted, "this is kidnapping!" Everyone else sighed.

"Have you forgotten already how you got into this mess?" Soun asked.

*Earlier*

Goro came around to find that he was surrounded by the Tendo Family and their friends.

"Alright then," Nabiki said calmly, "let's play nice now."

"Yeah," Kasumi agreed, "we just want to ask you something."

"Too bad," Goro replied angrily, "I ain't telling any of you anything."

"Really?" Mousse asked with an evil grin.

"Yes!" Goro shouted as he stood up. He then looked at everyone around him, and they looked angry.

"I see," Akane said angrily, "you give us no choice then." The group charged at Goro and started to violently beat him up.

*Present*

"You guys got lucky that other girl knocked me out," Goro complained, "if she hadn't, then I would have won."

"Why not make easier on self?" Shampoo asked, "answer question."

"If you do," Akane said seriously, "then you can go. However, until you do, you are not leaving this place." Goro stared at them all, and they seemed ready to violently beat him up again.

"Fine," he sighed, "what is it?"

"Where and when did you fight Ranma Saotome?" Genma asked without hesitation.

"Ah," Goro replied, "asking right away means that you knew that I know something about him."

"Yeah," Ryoga stated, "you mentioned that he beat you." Goro's face went blank.

"I forgot I mentioned that," he stated.

"So," Mousse stated, "where and when did you meet him?" Goro faced everyone and took a deep breath.

"It was two months ago," Goro started his tale.

*Two Months Ago*

Goro was walking down the road without any worries in his mind about the Archery Contest in two months. However, night was falling and he needed to find a place to camp out for the night. It was then he saw some smoke. He decided to go and see what it was. The source of course was from a fire, but the one who started the fire was a young man with blue hair in a pony tail, and he was watching the fire intensely.

"You could ruin your eyes like that," Goro said to get the young man's attention. The young man looked up at Goro.

"What are you doing way out here?" he asked Goro.

"I could ask you the same thing," Goro replied, "after all, I don't see too many people on the road alone." The man went back to staring at the fire. Goro took a seat across from him.

"My guess is that you want a place to stay," the man stated.

"Well," Goro replied, "a place to camp would be nice. This spot is good as any." The young man smiled.

"You're right," he replied, "it's fine with me if you stay here for the night. I'll be moving on in the morning."

"Where are you heading?" Goro asked.

"A town about a month away from here," the young man replied, "it has a high school called Furinkan High School." Goro's eyes widened.

"I'm heading there too," he stated, "I'm going there for the archery tournament there." The young man looked at Goro.

"That would mean that you are a student in the Archery Martial Arts," he stated.

"I'm better than an average student," Goro said with a smug tone, "I'm the Dark Bow in the Abyss School of Archery Martial Arts." The young man nodded his head.

"That is a big school," he stated. Goro shot an angry stare at him.

"You don't seem all that impressed," he said angrily.

"So you have a title," the young man stated, "that doesn't mean you are good. You have to prove it with skill."

"Well then," Goro said as he stood up, "do you study Archery Martial Arts?"

"Nope," the young man stated. Goro smiled.

"Well then," he said as he put on arrow on his bow, "then you can't be that much of a challenge for me." Goro shot the arrow at the young man's face. But he easily caught it, inches away form his nose.

"It's not nice to shoot dangerous things at kind strangers," he said as he stood up. Within a matter of seconds, the young man easily defeated Goro with his hands and feet, leaving him hurt on the ground.

"You. .do study Martial Arts," he said in pain.

"Yeah," the young man said as he packed up his things, "and seeing how that you are a dangerous fellow, I might want to hurry my journey along."

"Wait!" Goro shouted, "who. . .are you?" The young man picked up his stuff and turned to face Goro.

"Ranma Saotome," he replied. Ranma then walked away, leaving Goro on the ground in pain.

*Present*

"That's all I know," Goro said after finishing his tale, "I don't know if he actually made it here though." Everyone seemed happy, yet sad at the same time especially Akane.

"Hey sis," Nabiki said to her sister, "at least we know that he is alright." Akane nodded her head and tears started flowing from her eyes. Kasumi went over to her.

"Now come on," she said softly, "I'll take you to your room." Akane nodded her head and let Kasumi guided her to her room.

"What was that about?" Goro asked. Ina started to untie Goro.

"That isn't your business," she said as she finished taking off the ropes, "we thank you for the information though." Goro seemed confused but decided to leave any way.

"If it's been two months," Ryoga stated, "don't you think he would have come back by now?"

"Unless he is hiding from us," Mousse suggested.

"Could be true," Shampoo agreed.

"But we have no idea where to start looking," Ukyo stated, "after all, he most likely changed his look some how to prevent us from recognizing him."

"And with that curse of his," Genma stated, "it will be even more difficult."

"What curse?" Ina asked curiously. Everyone told her and her father about the cursed springs and which one Ranma fell into.

"I never thought those springs existed," Sho stated.

"Yes they do," Genma said as he poured cold water over himself. He turned into a panda. He then held up a sign, "See what I mean?" was written on it.

"Unbelievable," Ina said in shock. Then, Genma poured warm water on himself and was a man again.

"Cold water turns Ranma into a girl," Soun explained, "and warm water turns him back into a boy."

"Then why not just splash every girl with warm water?" Ina asked.

"We can't do that," Ryoga stated.

"I'm just trying to help," Ina said depressingly.

"We know," Ukyo stated, "but this is something that we have to correct. We thank you for helping though." A knock came from the door.

"I'll get it," Nabiki said as she stood up and went to answered the door. A few seconds later, she come into the room with a man with red hair and wearing a tuxedo.

"Good afternoon everyone," he said politely.

"Who are you?" Soun asked curiously.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself," the polite man stated, "I'm known as Kenzo Yamada." Everyone was shocked.

"You're that millionaire that moved to Tokyo," Genma said in shock.

"Yes I am," Kenzo stated, "and I'm looking for Sho and Ina Ichisano." Ina and Sho stood up.

"We are them," Sho stated. Kenzo seemed happy.

"Of course you two are," he stated, "I recognize your gi's. I was impressed by your performance at the Archery Contest."

"Thank you," Ina thanked Kenzo, "my father is the Grandmaster of our school."

"And where is this school of yours?" Kenzo asked.

"In the basement of our house," Sho replied. Kenzo seemed shocked to hear that.

"You can't be serious?" Kenzo asked in shock. Sho and Ina nodded their heads. Kenzo seemed to pace back and forth.

"This will not do," he said over and over again.

"It's not like we want a real dojo or school," Sho stated, "however, we don't have the funds for it." Kenzo's eyes widened with joy.

"That's all?" he asked.

"Don't act like it's a small thing," Ukyo said angrily.

"Hold on," Kenzo stated, "I didn't mean it like that. All I'm saying is that I'll help you with the money problem." Everyone was shocked to hear that.

"Really?" Sho asked with joy in his eyes.

"Of course," Kenzo replied, "you are just starting out. And I'm sure there are others who want to take up in this school of yours and learn your ways." Sho and Ina seemed to be in shock.

"What's the catch?" Nabiki asked with a sly look on her face.

"There is none," Kenzo replied, "this school is just starting out and needs a helping hand. Archery Martial Arts is my favorite to study. I will use up my money to help them if I have to. This is for a just cause!" Nabiki snickered a little, without anyone knowing.

"If that is the case Mr. Yamada," Sho said as he held out his hand, "sign us up." Ina looked really happy as Kenzo Yamada and Sho Ichisano shook hands proudly. The Ichisano School of Archery Martial Arts was going to have a dojo.

* * *

The group gets some info about Ranma but nothing solid.

Also, a rich guy named Kenzo Yamada appears and tells Ina and her father that he'll simply give them a dojo free of charge.

Is his intentions really pure?

Will they ever know the truth about Ranma?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

Ranma ½

Tragic Love

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

**Beach**

Despite it was October, it was a hot day. So, the gang decided to go to the beach. Akane, Kasumi, Dr. Tofu, Nabiki, Ukyo, Mousse, Shampoo, Soun, Genma, Ryoga, Ina, Sho, and Mia went to the beach. It was unusually hot for today. All were wearing swim suits and smiling.

"Can't believe that it's this hot in October," Mia said in surprised.

"I know," Tofu agreed, "after all, winter should be starting soon."

"It's like some one is making this up so that we can go to the beach," Ina suggested.

"Come on," Sho laughed, "who has the power to control the weather?" Everyone was silent.

"How come I get this feeling that we broke down some kind of unseen wall?" Ryoga asked.

"It must be your imagination," Akane said with a smile.

"Alright then," Soun said happily, "let's go have some beach fun!" Everyone shouted along with him. They ran towards the beach and started having fun. Eating watermelons, playing volley ball, swimming in the ocean, all kinds of fun. Hours flew by and the sun was starting to set. Akane went off onto a small cliff to watch the sun set alone. Ina saw her walk away and followed her. Akane stared into the sun set with sad eyes.

"What's wrong?" Ina asked. Akane continued to stare into the sun set.

"I dream about it," she finally replied.

"The sun set?" Ina asked in confusion.

"No," Akane said sadly, "his return. I dream that we run along the beach laughing with each other, having a picnic while watching the sun set. I dream about those things every night." Ina sighed.

"Then," she stated, "we need to make sure that happens."

"How?" Akane asked.

"One day," Ina replied, "he'll return. He may already be here, but is scared to show his face." Akane still stared at the sun set. "Come on, let's go back to the others."

"You go ahead," Akane stated, "I'm going to stay here for a while longer." Ina nodded her head and left Akane alone. She went and rejoined the others.

"How is she?" Mia asked.

"Depressed," Ina replied, "she really misses him."

"We can understand that," Ukyo said with a depressed look on her face, "it is sort of all our faults that he left."

"What do you mean?" Sho asked curiously.

"We no ask for his opinion," Shampoo replied.

"But," Ina stated, "the letter said that. And that Akane said that she said that she didn't care. She seems to care a lot about him."

"Yes," Soun said with a frown, "however, at the time, they had gotten into a fight like they have done so much. I guess when she said that she didn't care about him at all, she had a tone in her voice that made him believe it."

"But what happened?" Ina asked curiously. Nabiki walked forward and took a deep breath.

*Flashback*

Akane was eating lunch with some other girls and Nabiki.

"So," one of Akane's friends said to start up a conversation, "how are you and Ranma doing Akane?" Akane pouted.

"They got into another fight," Nabiki replied for Akane, "they will get over it soon enough. They always do."

"Not this time," Akane said angrily, "I'm tired of dealing with his immaturity."

"You said that the last time," Nabiki replied.

"Well I mean it this time!" Akane shouted, "I don't care about him anymore! He can run off with Shampoo, Ukyo, or even with Kodachi! And then he can crawl into a hole and stay there forever! I don't care!" She then went back to eating, leaving her sister and friends in shock at her seriousness.

*Present*

"Wow," Ina said in shock, "anyone would run away from her after that."

"Yeah," Nabiki stated, "but it's something that she regrets." Ina looked into the sunset.

"Do you think everything will be fine?" Ina asked with a sad tone. Mia walked over to the group.

"As much fun as this has been," she said with a smile, "I think it's time to get going." Everyone turned to Mia.

"Yeah," Ryoga agreed.

"It is getting late," Tofu said as he began to pack up some of the equipment. Then, black arrows landed near them. Everyone turned to see Goro Suzuki with a unconscious Akane next to his feet.

"Akane!" Mia shouted.

"You bastard!" Soun said angrily. Goro smiled evilly.

"Call me what you want," he replied, "now then, where is he?"

"Who?" Kasumi asked.

"Ranma Saotome!" Goro shouted, "this is his fiance, isn't it?"

"How did you find that out?" Mousse asked angrily.

"I've done my research," Goro replied.

"But not enough of it," Genma said angrily, "for you see he isn't here. We don't know where he is."

"What if I don't believe you?" Goro asked curiously.

"Shampoo don't care if you not believe," Shampoo stated, "give Akane back!" Goro put his bow in front of Akane.

"Don't try anything," he demanded, "or I'll be force to hurt her." Everyone didn't move. However, Mia took a step forward.

"If you are settle scores," she stated, "then you have one to settle with me. I knocked you out with one kick. Why not settle your score with me first?" Goro stared at her and then smiled.

"True," he said as he took a step forward, "while it took Ranma a few punches and kicks to get me down, with you it was only one kick. I will settle the score with you first." Goro rushed at Mia, but Mia simply rushed past him and went to Akane.

"Are you okay?" she asked the unconscious Akane.

"FIGHT ME!" Goro shouted and fired a arrow at Mia.

"MIA!" Ina shouted, "LOOK OUT!" She turned around in time to see a little figure rush by and snatch the arrow.

"What the hell?" Goro asked in disbelieve. There stood a short old man with little white hair, and wearing a purple outfit.

"MASTER!" Genma and Soun shouted together.

"Master?" Ina and Sho asked together.

"You are a fool to use a hostage like that," the old man said angrily, "now you suffer. Happo Fire Burst!" The old man threw a bomb at Goro and the explosion set him flying.

"MASTER HAPPOSAI!" Genma and Soun shouted happily, "IT'S GREAT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" They bowed in respect to their master. The old man known as Happosai smiled.

"It's good to see you all again," he stated. He then looked over at Ina and his eyes widened.

"What is it?" Ina asked with a scared tone.

"OH SWEET BABY!" Happosai shouted as he jumped towards Ina's chest. However, as if by reflex, Ina slammed him into the ground.

"What are you some kind of pervert?!" she shouted.

"It's good to see that you haven't changed at all Master," Genma said with tears in his eyes.

"Of course not," Happosai replied, "but I have returned with some news. Let's go back to the dojo." Everyone nodded their heads. Once there, Mia agreed to look after Akane while the others went to the living room.

"What kind of news do you bring Master?" Soun asked.

"Some good news," Happosai replied, "Ranma intends to return here." Everyone stood up with joy.

"Really?" Ryoga asked.

"Ranma come back?" Shampoo asked happily.

"That's great," Ukyo said with a wide smile.

"How did you come by this news?" Tofu asked curiously.

"I over heard him talking to himself about three months ago," Happosai stated, "unfortunately, he also mentioned that he wasn't going to tell us."

"Why didn't you knock him out and bring him back?" Kasumi asked politely.

"I tried," Happosai replied, "and we started fighting. But then, he pulled a dirty trick."

"He changed into a girl and showed you her breasts didn't he?" Nabiki asked. Happosai looked sad.

"That's a dirty trick to pull on a weak old man!" he shouted.

"Is he always like this?" Ina asked nervously. Everyone but Sho nodded their heads.

******

Mia was watching Akane sleep in her room, waiting for her to wake up.

_This is twice that I have put her in danger,_ she thought, _maybe it was a mistake to come back._ She looked at her and how peaceful she was sleeping.

"Ranma," Akane said as she started tossing in her sleep. Mia looked at her with soft eyes.

_Akane,_ she thought, _how I want to hold you in my arms. I'm so close to her, yet I'm really far._ Mia leaned closer towards her face. Akane's face went from joy to pain.

"Ranma," she said again. Mia looked at her and coughed a little.

"Akane," she said in her old girl voice.

"Ranma," Akane said again only she seemed to be in less pain.

"I'm closer than you think," Mia whispered. Akane then jumped at Mia and hugged her. For a moment, neither of them moved.

_Got to do something,_ Mia thought. She coughed again.

"Um, Akane," she said with her new girl voice, "can you let go?" Akane then came too and saw her hugging Mia. She let go quickly.

"I'm sorry about that," Akane apologized, "I don't know what came over me." She then looked around. "Why am I in my room?"

"That coward Goro Suzuki knocked you out in order to get to Ranma," Mia explained, "but don't worry. You're safe now." Akane looked sad.

"But I thought," she said sadly, "he was talking to me."

"Who?" Mia asked curiously.

"Ranma," Akane replied sadly, "I heard his girl voice. I could have sworn that I heard him." Mia sighed a sad sigh.

"You were tossing and turning in your sleep," she explained, "and you did say his name more than once. Then, you nearly jumped out of your bed to hug me." Akane stared at Mia.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"It's alright," Mia said with a smile on her face, "by the way, a strange friend of yours is here."

"Strange friend?" Akane asked.

"Yeah," Mia replied, "I think your father called him Happosai." Akane smiled and ran out of the room and down into the living room.

"Happosai!" she shouted happily.

"Ah," Happosai said with a smiled, "good to see you in good health."

"What news do you bring?" Akane asked impatiently. He then informed Akane that Ranma did intend to return, but he wouldn't tell any of them.

"But don't let this get you down," Mousse encouraged Akane, "we'll find him."

"Definitely," Shampoo agreed.

"So keep your spirits up," Ukyo stated, "you need to look your best when he returns."

"Yeah," Ryoga agreed, "we've almost found him."

"Don't worry sis," Nabiki stated, "everything will be fine."

"Yeah," Kasumi agreed. Akane smiled and nodded her head. Mia then entered the room.

"You've got great friends Akane," she said with a smile. Akane turned to Mia and nodded her head.

"I know I do," she said happily. Everyone was happy to see Akane this happy.

"Well," Mia sighed, "it's getting late and I'm getting tired. I'm going to head home." She headed for the exit when she was stopped by Akane.

"Why don't you stay here tonight?" she asked. Mia looked shocked.

"Oh," she said hesitantly, "I don't want to impose."

"You're not," Kasumi stated, "we don't mind at all." Mia smiled.

"Thank you," she thanked them.

"You can stay in my room," Akane invited Mia. She seemed to stop in her tracks, but quickly shook it off.

"Are you sure?" she asked with hesitation.

"Of course," Akane said with a smile. Mia smiled back and agreed. Everyone went to their rooms and went to sleep. Akane put some blankets and a pillow on the floor for Mia. As Akane drift off into a deep sleep, Mia was wide awake.

_How long has it been since I've been in here?_ she thought, _I'm not sure at all._ She looked around the room and smiled. _Is it pathetic that I'm happy just by being in here? I don't know. But I do know that it's pathetic that I can't tell Akane that I'm here._ Tears flowed from her eyes freely.

"Akane," Mia whispered while crying. She then silently cried herself to sleep again.

******

Happosai was walking around the house at night to get a snack when he thought he heard something. It came from Akane's room. He went to investigate and found Mia was crying in her sleep.

_Poor girl,_ he thought, _maybe I can make her dreams more happy._ Happosai then quietly snuggled himself next to Mia in her bed.

******

The morning came and Mia slowly opened her eyes to find an old geezer next to her in bed.

"Good morning," Happosai said happily, "Mia-chan!" Mia then slammed her fist into his chin and sent him flying through the roof.

"DON'T SLEEP NEXT TO ME YOU PERVERT!" Mia shouted. The shout woke up Akane.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"That creep Happosai was sleeping next to me!" Mia shouted. Akane sighed.

"I see," she replied, "that's how he usually acts. Don't let it get to you." Mia smiled and got up. Akane looked at the hole in the ceiling.

"What's wrong?" Mia asked.

"Nothing," Akane replied.

* * *

A beach party turns to a duel, then turns to a slumber party.

Will they find where Ranma is?

Will Ranma tell them where he has been this entire time?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

Ranma ½

Tragic Love

Please Review


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanksgiving**

October flew by with a blink of an eye and November had arrived. Thanksgiving was right around the corner. Also, Kenzo had come to them to let them know that the new dojo was complete. He invited the Tendo family and Ina and her father. It was three times the size of the Tendo dojo, but it had to be in order to have a proper training area.

"Oh my gosh," Sho said in shock, "this is marvelous." Kenzo was giving them a grand tour. The training area, the sleeping area for the boy and girl students, all of it was grand.

"I can't believe our good fortune," Ina said in disbelieve.

"I think you'll find everything that you'll need to train your students," Kenzo stated.

"I would say so," Sho replied.

"This is amazing," Nabiki stated, "I think I'll move here."

"WHAT?!" Soun shouted, "NABIKI!"

"It was a joke Dad," Nabiki said while laughing.

"Oh my," Kasumi stated, "the kitchen is fabulous."

"There is so much room," Ryoga stated.

"You need a lot of room to properly train for Archery Martial Arts," Kenzo stated. Everyone looked around happily.

"Sir," Sho stated, "this is a great place. Thank you." Kenzo smiled.

"Well then," he stated, "I wonder how you are going to react to the fact that I have your first new student." Sho looked at him in amazement.

"You do?" he asked.

"Yes," Kenzo said as he nodded his head, "Kazuo!" Then, a young man with red brown hair and wearing everyday clothing.

"Whose this?" Sho asked.

"My son," Kenzo stated, "he says he's interested in learning from you."

"Really?" Sho asked Kazuo. However, he seemed shy.

"Y-Yes," Kazuo replied finally.

"It's nice to meet you Kazuo," Sho said happily, "I'm Sho Ichisano, Grandmaster of the school."

"N-Nice to meet you," Kazuo said nervously.

"Don't act so nervously," Sho stated, "after all, you are going to be staying here for awhile." Kazuo nodded his head.

"Now then," Kenzo said happily, "let's get ready."

"What do you mean?" Sho asked.

"It's simple," Kenzo replied, "we are celebrating Thanksgiving here." Sho smiled.

"That's a great idea," Sho agreed, "but do we have enough time to prepare everything?"

"I've already talked the Tendo family into it," Kenzo stated, "they have already started cooking. Akane and Ina went into town with Ryoga to get some supplies."

"I see," Sho said happily. He looked around the the school again, still in shock of how lucky they were.

******

Mia was walking through the town, carrying a bag full of instant food.

_I would prefer trying some of Akane's new cooking,_ she thought, _but I dought that's possible._ She continues to walk and walks by Akane, Ina, and Ryoga without noticing.

"Mia!" Akane shouted. Mia turned around to finally see them.

"Hi there," she said happily.

"What's on your mind?" Ina asked curiously, "you walked by without noticing us at all."

"Sorry," Mia apologized, "I have a lot on my mind right now. You see, I have to have instant meals for Thanksgiving."

"Really?" Akane, Ina, and Ryoga asked in shock.

"Yeah," Mia replied.

"We can't have that," Ryoga complained, "come with us." Ryoga grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing?" Mia asked.

"We're going to Sho's new dojo," Akane replied, "that's where we are going to have Thanksgiving this year."

"Really?" Mia asked curiously.

"Yes," Ina replied, "you should come. Instant meals is not the way to go with Thanksgiving." Mia smiled and nodded her head. She helped lighten the load and carried back some of the groceries. They arrived at the dojo and Mia was amazed.

"This is incredible," she said happily.

"I know," Ina said happily, "I'm really glad this could happen." They went inside to the kitchen to find Kasumi cooking.

"Oh," Kasumi said happily, "did you get the supplies?"

"Yes," Ryoga replied, "and a new guest." Kasumi saw Mia and smiled.

"Oh," she said happily, "good to see you again."

"You too," Mia replied happily.

"Would you like to help out with the cooking?" Kasumi asked.

"Sorry," Mia apologized, "I can't cook."

"That's fine," Akane stated, "neither could I for awhile. However, I learned how. I can teach you." Mia struggled not to laugh.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I've gotten cooking lessons before, and let's just say that they didn't go well."

"Well," Akane stated, "I'll be more patient."

"Thanks anyway," Mia replied, "but I must politely decline. I want to check out this dojo." Mia ran out of the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"Oh well," Akane said as she started putting on a apron. She started helping Kasumi make Thanksgiving dinner. Mia happily walked around the dojo, and then bumped into Kazuo.

"Excuse me," Mia said with a bow.

"I-It was my fault," Kazuo replied nervously.

"No it was mine," Mia stated, "I don't think I've seen you before."

"I-I'm Kazuo Yamada," Kazuo replied.

"Does that mean that you're Kenzo's son?" Mia asked.

"Yes," Kazuo replied.

"Nice to meet you," Mia said happily, "I'm Mia Tome."

"Like wise," Kazuo said less nervously.

"Any way," Mia stated, "I'm just looking around so see you." Mia ran off and Kazuo went the other way and found Ina.

"Hey there," Ina said with a smile.

"H-Hey," Kazuo replied.

"Why are you so nervous?" Ina asked, "after all, we are going to be fellow students."

"Y-Yeah," Kazuo replied. Ina giggled.

"Oh well," she stated, "I'm sure that you'll get over it soon." Ina smiled at him and happily walked away. Kazuo simply stared at her.

_She's really pretty,_ he thought.

*Later*

Everything was prepared for Thanksgiving dinner. Akane, Kasumi, Nabiki, Soun, Genma, Ryoga, Kenzo, Kazuo, Ina, Sho, Mia, and Happosai sat down for dinner. With a quick prayer and everyone started eating. Everyone was smiling and laughing together. After it was over, Mia stood up.

"It was delicious," she stated, "if you don't mind I'm going to take a bath." She started walking out when she stopped.

"What's wrong?" Akane asked.

"I don't have any of my bath stuff here," Mia replied with an embarrassed look on her face.

"That's fine," Akane stated, "you can use mine." Mia blushed.

"No no no," she argued, "I couldn't do that. Actually, I do need to head back to my home." Mia headed for the door.

"Already?" Ryoga asked curiously.

"Yes," Mia replied. She then started heading for the exit. After she left, Happosai stood up.

"I'm curious about something," he stated, "Akane, where did you meet this girl?"

"School," Akane replied, "she's in my class. Why do you ask?"

"No particular reason," Happosai replied, "Soun, Genma!" Both of them looked stiff.

"Yes Master?" they asked.

"Come with me," Happosai demanded and left the room. Soun and Genma followed him. They went outside to a training ground.

"What do you want to talk about Master?" Soun asked nervously.

"I think that Mia is Ranma," Happosai said with out hesitation.

"REALLY?!" Soun and Genma shouted. Happosai hushed them.

"Not so loud," he demanded.

"Sorry," Soun and Genma apologized quietly.

"But are you sure?" Soun asked curiously.

"I'm ninety percent sure," Happosai replied, "the first thing is that her chest feels similar to Ranma's in girl form."

"Only our Master could know that," Genma said happily.

"Another thing is the way she kicked me when she woke up that one night she stayed at our house," Happosai continued, "only Ranma kicked me like that. There is also the fact that she is distant with us. Maybe trying to make sure we don't discover his secret."

"The facts do sound solid," Soun stated.

"I agree," Genma agreed.

"The reason I don't want to tell anyone is not to give up hope," Happosai stated, "we need to do this without the others noticing that we are trying to discover the truth."

"Of course Master," Genma agreed.

"We will do our best," Soun stated.

"Then we have to use the ultimate test," Happosai stated, "splash him with warm water." All three nodded in agreement and started forming a plan.

* * *

Thanksgiving went fine, and the new dojo looks great.

However, Happosai is on to Ranma's game.

Will the truth be revealed?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

Ranma ½

Tragic Love

Please Review


	8. Chapter 8

**The Plans**

It was now the beginning of December, and that meant that Christmas was right around the corner. Snow had fallen and Ina and Kazuo had to use the indoor practice center. Ina was going easy on Kazuo so that he can start to get better. Sho was watching them battling out. Kazuo had scored one shot while Ina had scored two. Kazuo charged at Ina, but she jumped over him and shot her third shot to score the winning shot.

"Match!" Sho shouted, "Ina wins." Ina lands and bows respectfully.

"You are definitely getting better Kazuo," she said with a smile, "just keep practicing."

"I will," Kazuo replied.

"That's enough training for today," Sho stated, "both of you can take the rest of the day off." Ina and Kazuo bowed to the Grandmaster and left the area. Sho went to the kitchen and fixed himself something to eat. After a while, Ina and Kazuo came into in as well dressed in everyday clothing.

"What are you going to do for the rest of the day Father?" Ina asked.

"I'm not sure," Sho replied.

"Well," Ina stated, "I'm going to go to Akane's. Bye." She left with a smile on her face. Kazuo watched her go with a smile on his face.

"You have a crush on my daughter," Sho said calmly as he sipped some tea.

"W-What?" Kazuo asked in shock.

"You can't hide it from me," Sho stated, "I was in love once and I know the signs." Kazuo looked depressed.

"And I tried so hard to hide it," he said sadly.

"I'm not angry at you," Sho stated, "it's part of life to get crushes and fall in love." For awhile, neither of them spoke.

"Mr. Ichisano," Kazuo said and broke the silence, "I was wondering what to get her for Christmas." Sho looked at him with a surprised look on his face.

"Thinking about getting her something for the holidays?" he asked.

"Yes," Kazuo replied without hesitation. Sho stared at him and smiled.

"I suppose I could give you a hint," he finally stated.

******

Ina was walking outside in her winter gear, happily walking along. After a while, she arrived at the Tendo Dojo. However, when she got there, she saw Happosai outside giggling.

"What are you doing?" Ina asked. Happosai turned around to see Ina.

"Hello there," he said politely to her.

"Hi," Ina replied, "but what are you doing out here?"

"Just enjoying the fresh winter air," Happosai replied. Then, Akane came through the front gate with Mia and Nabiki.

"Hey Ina," Akane said happily.

"Hey there Akane," Ina replied.

"What are you doing here?" Nabiki asked curiously.

"I'm done training for today," Ina replied, "I came to hang out with Akane."

"That sounds fun," Mia stated, "we can play some card games."

"Yeah," Akane agreed, "that sounds like fun." They all headed inside except for Happosai. Once inside, Mia, Akane, and Ina went to Akane's room and started playing card games.

******

Genma, Soun, and Happosai met in the kitchen.

"Alright," Happosai stated, "are we all ready?"

"Yes Master," Soun and Genma said together.

"Good," Happosai stated, "then let's begin." Soun went upstairs with a bucket of hot water and waited in a closet. He peeked out to wait for Mia to go downstairs. After a few minutes, she did leave Akane's room and Soun sneakily followed her. When she went downstairs, Soun waited on top of the stairs to dump the water on her. He waited for her return trip.

_Here we go!_ he shouted in his mind. He dumped the water down over the side.

"Mia!" Kasumi shouted. Mia stopped in her tracks and the water missed her. She looked over to see the water.

"What happened?" she asked Kasumi.

"Sorry about that!" Soun shouted an apology, "I slipped and fell. The water fell out of the bucket and over the side!"

"That's alright," Mia replied.

"Are you okay Father?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes I am!" Soun shouted and got out of there to report to Happosai.

"I see," Happosai said after Soun gave his report, "it's not your fault though. None of us could foreseen that."

"So," Genma stated, "what should I try?"

"I believe that any warm liquid will changed him back," Happosai stated.

"That right," Soun said slapping his forehead, "like that one time we spill hot tea on him as a girl and he changed back into a guy."

"So then," Happosai stated, "we'll wait for dinner." Soun and Genma nodded their heads.

******

Dinner came and everyone sat down to eat. They had some rice, fish, pickles, and some tea. Everyone was eating happily.

"I'll get some more tea," Genma volunteered.

"That's a surprise," Nabiki stated, "you usually don't volunteer for anything."

"I can when I want to!" Genma shouted. He then left the room and put the tea on a tray and carried it to the dining area.

"Thanks Genma," Kasumi thanked him.

"You're welcome," Genma replied. However, on the way in, he tripped himself and dropped the tray towards Mia. The hot tea flew towards her; however, she back flipped to avoid the hot tea.

"You need to be more careful," Mia stated. Genma rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I'm terribly sorry," he apologized.

"I'll get some more tea," Kasumi said as she stood up and walked out. Akane started cleaning the tea on the floor with Mia's help. Genma sat down on looked ashamed.

"It's only split tea," Nabiki stated, "it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I know," Genma replied. He looked over at Happosai who shot him an angry look. Genma looked worried. More tea was brought in and everyone started sipping happily. Everyone continued their dinner without incident. After dinner, Mia said good bye to everyone and left the Tendo house.

"Other than two spills," Kasumi stated, "it was a quiet night."

"Indeed," Happosai stated, "now then, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go do some business." He then bolted out of the house.

"He's going to steal more ladies underwear isn't he?" Akane asked. Soun and Genma nodded their heads in unison.

******

Usually, Happosai would go out and steal ladies underwear, but this time was different. He was following Mia to where ever she lived. In the shadows he crept slowly and quietly. After about ten minutes, Mia arrived at the run down hotel she was staying at. Happosai was shocked to see this.

_Why is she staying here?_ he asked in thought, _I know it's the cheapest place, but still._ Happosai then smiled.

"This can work to my benefit," he whispered softly. He then jumped away with a smile on his face. On the way back the to Tendo Dojo, he couldn't help but swipe some women's underwear.

* * *

Two plans fail to reveal Mia for who she really is, Ranma.

However, what is Happosai planning?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

Ranma ½

Tragic Love

Please Review


	9. Chapter 9

**Situation**

Mia slowly woke up on this Saturday morning and stretched. She got out of the bed and went over to the mirror. She could see her other self in the reflection in it. The young man with blue hair in a pony tail known to everyone as Ranma Saotome.

_How long can I keep this up?_ she asked in thought, _I want to tell them but I can't. What a coward I am._ Suddenly, a knock came from the front door. She put on her bath robe and went and opened the door. To her surprise, there stood Akane and Ryoga and both of them looked shocked.

"I can't believe it," Akane stated, "you really do stay here."

"N-No I don't," Mia stuttered.

"Then," Ryoga said calmly, "why do you look like you just woke up?" Ryoga had her there.

"Why are you staying in this hell hole?" Akane asked curiously, "this is the worst hotel in town." Mia was silent.

_I have to think of something,_ she thought, _think man. Think!_ Mia then looked at them.

"Let me get dressed and we can talk at your dojo," she stated. Akane and Ryoga didn't make a move. Finally, they nodded their heads. Mia closed the door to get changed. After a short while, she came out wearing some winter clothes and a jacket. The three of them went to the Tendo Dojo. Waiting for them at the house was Soun, Genma, Happosai, Kasumi, Nabiki, Ina, and Sho. Everyone sat down around the table and stared at Mia.

"Now please tell us," Ina said with a sad look in her eyes, "why are you staying at the worst hotel in town?"

"Well," Mia said hesitantly, "there is a reason."

"Can we hear it?" Ryoga asked. Then, Mousse entered the room with Shampoo and Ukyo. Ukyo sat next to Ryoga, and Mousse and Shampoo sat together.

"They told us about this," Mousse stated, "I just can't believe that you are staying there."

"Same here," Ukyo added, "there are better hotels in town."

"But it was the cheapest," Mia argued.

"Why you stay in that shit hole?" Shampoo asked.

"Well," Mia began, "I live on my own. Actually, my funds are about to run out. But it's not like I had a choice. My mother is dead, and my father abandoned us when I was a child." Everyone remained silent.

"Really?" Akane asked sadly.

"Yes," Mia replied, "I have no idea where my father is, and my mother passed away only a little while ago. I don't have a job and not a lot of money to begin with. I chose the cheapest place, even though I know it's a shit hole."

"Why didn't you come to us for help?" Ukyo asked, "I'm the only one working at my shop. I can gladly give you a job there."

"Also," Mousse added, "we work at a cafe called Cat Cafe. I'm sure that Shampoo's great-grandmother would give you a job. All you need to do is ask." Mia remained silent.

"And we definitely need to get you out of that hotel," Akane stated, "you can stay here." Mia stared at Akane and looked like she was about to cry.

"You are very kind," Mia replied, "but I really don't want to cause trouble."

"Hold it," Ina stated, "Akane, you don't have a lot of space here. Why not let her stay at my father's dojo?" Everyone turned to Ina and Sho.

"I don't mind," Sho stated, "after all, we do have a lot of space." Everyone didn't move right away.

"Actually," Happosai stated, "she could stay in Akane's room. She does have enough room in her room for another girl."

"I do," Akane said happily, "I don't mind." Mia stared at Happosai and then turned away. Tears started falling down from her eyes.

"Mia?" Ukyo asked cautiously.

"I*sniff* appreciate this," Mia said through her tears, "but please stop. I don't deserve this."

"What you talking about?" Shampoo asked curiously.

"It's nothing to cry over," Akane stated.

"Stop this," Mia cried, "I don't deserve this after all the lies I've told you." Mia got up and ran towards the garden.

"Wait!" Akane shouted. Mia ran outside, and didn't see a small thin string that she broke. It caused some water on the roof to fall on to her. However, it was hot water.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Mia screamed. But what shocked everyone was the fact that the scream started like a young woman screaming, but it changed near the end. Into a young man screaming, a familiar scream to everyone.

"Where did that water come from?!" shouted a familiar voice. Everyone gathered outside to find something they never thought that they would find. A young man with dark blue hair in the same clothes that Mia was wearing.

"It can't be," Ryoga said in shock.

"But there is no dought," Ukyo stated.

"We just witnessed it ourselves," Mousse added.

"Then maybe we wouldn't have believed it," Nabiki stated.

"Oh my," Kasumi said in shock.

"It him," Shampoo said in shock. Akane blankly stared at the young man that was missing for an entire year. The young man that she had waited for. The young man that could change into a young woman and back into a young man with different water temperature. It was none other than Ranma Saotome.

******

Goro was spying on the Tendo family when he saw Mia changed into a familiar young man. It was Ranma Saotome himself.

_How did he do that?_ Goro thought, _he might have fallen into a cursed spring. But now that I know he was that bitch, I can get even with him._ With an evil smile, Goro simply watched what was going to happen next.

******

Everyone stared at him, sitting there in the snow in women's clothes, Ranma Saotome. Akane still had the blank stare at him. Ranma still had tears coming down in his face, but it was less.

"Ranma," Akane said in deep shock. Ranma looked ashamed. Genma approached Ranma and knelt down next to him.

"Oh my son," he said with tears in his eyes and hugged him, "I'm so glad you are safe." Soun approached them slowly.

"It's good to see you again," he said with happy tears flowing down his face. Mousse walked over to Ranma and stared at him. He then smiled.

"Now we can stop worrying about you," he stated.

"Yeah," Shampoo said as she walked over to see Ranma, "you had us worried." Ukyo and Ryoga walked up with smiles on their faces.

"We missed you," Ryoga said happily.

"You should have at least told us that you were alright," Ukyo said with tears in her eyes. Nabiki and Kasumi walked over to their sister.

"Go on," Kasumi encouraged Akane.

"Go to him," Nabiki joined in. Everyone that was near Ranma made a lot of space for Akane to get through. Ranma stared at her softly with tears still coming down his face. Akane slowly walked over to him and knelt in front of him. For what seemed like an eternity, they stared at each other. Akane took one of her hands and put it on his cheek.

"Ranma," she said in shock, "is it really you?" Ranma slowly nodded his head with the tears coming down his face. Akane then hugged him with great passion. Ranma was in shock.

"A-Akane?" he asked in shock.

"You jerk," she replied, "why did you do something so stupid?"

"Well," Ranma began.

"No," Akane interrupted him, "don't say anything." Tears started flowing down her face as well. "I don't want this moment to get ruined. Just silence is all I need." Ranma didn't know how to respond to that. However, he did what his heart told him to do. He hugged her back. No words were necessary for this moment. Everyone remained silent and stared at the two love birds finally reunited after a whole year of being apart. Finally, they broke the hug and stared at each other.

"Come on," Soun stated, "we'll catch a cold staying out here." Everyone nodded their heads and went inside. Ranma changed into some Chinese clothes and sat at the table with everyone else. Of course Akane was next to him.

"Ranma," Ryoga was the first one to speak, "I'm sure that everyone wants to know why you didn't come out and say who you were?" Everyone nodded their heads.

"I'm sorry," Ranma apologized, "I was afraid. Afraid that you all would reject me for running away like a coward."

"But you didn't," Genma stated, "at least, that's not the way I see it." Ranma looked at his father in disbelieve.

"Really?" he asked.

"I agree," Ukyo agreed, "what you wrote in your letter was true."

"Not once we ask for your honest opinion," Shampoo added.

"And we kept challenging you over and over again," Mousse stated, "we should have stopped after the first time."

"Indeed," Ryoga agreed, "after all, we did mess up your life." Ina and Sho were silent. Ranma stared at them silently and in disbelieve.

"You guys have changed," he stated.

"Yes we have," Ryoga replied, "while looking for you, Ukyo and I have gone steady."

"Really?" Ranma asked in shock. Ryoga put one arm around Ukyo's shoulder.

"Yes," Ukyo said happily.

"And a similar story happened to us," Mousse said as he put his arm around Shampoo's shoulders. Ranma stared at them in disbelieve as well.

"I can't believe it," he stated.

"Kuno and his sister," Nabiki added, "well, who knows where they are."

"But that doesn't matter," Soun stated, "Ranma, what matters is what you plan to do now?" Ranma looked around the room in silence and then stopped at Akane. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, smoke came into the room.

"What is this stuff?" Ina asked in shock. Shampoo looked shocked.

"Sleeping gas!" Shampoo shouted. However, she soon started sleeping.

"Don't breathe in!" Mousse shouted. However, it was too late. Everyone was sent off into slumber land, not knowing where the gas came from.

* * *

A happy reunion finally takes place.

However, that is soon replaced with a slumber party that wasn't planned.

Who is behind this deed?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

Ranma ½

Tragic Love

Please Review


	10. Chapter 10

**The Challenge**

Ranma slowly came to in the living room and sat up.

_What the hell happened?_ he thought, _the last thing I remember is sitting next to Akane._ However, he looked all over the room. He saw Soun, Genma, Nabiki, Kasumi, Sho, Ukyo, Ryoga, Mousse, and Shampoo. However, there were two missing, Akane and Ina.

"Akane!" he shouted. He kept shouting and looking around for her. He got back to the living room to find everyone else waking up.

"Ina!" Sho shouted, "she's not here!"

"I know," Ranma replied, "and neither is Akane." Everyone was shocked to hear that.

"Are you sure?" Soun asked sadly.

"I've looked everywhere!" Ranma shouted, "of course I'm sure!" Everyone was stunned at Ranma's behavior.

"We need to keep our calm," Genma suggested, "after all, whoever released that sleeping gas means to keep them alive."

"That make sense," Shampoo agreed, "but where could they be?"

"I don't know," Mousse stated, "but you think they would have left a note."

"They did," Ryoga stated, "right here." Everyone turned to Ryoga to see a note in his hands. "It was in my hands when I woke up." Ranma grabbed the note and read it out loud.

" 'If you want to see them again, meet me at Ina's school when you wake up.'"

"If that's where they are," Sho said as he stood up, "then we need to move now." Everyone stood up and rushed over to Sho's dojo. When they got there, some one did some damage to the dojo. Parts of the walls were shattered and broken, the floor was the same, the plants were ruined and dead, but the indoor training area looked untouched.

"I think that's where they are," Ryoga suggested.

"It's the only place that hasn't been wrecked," Mousse stated, "that's got to be where they are."

"Then we go," Shampoo stated.

"Right," Soun stated. Ranma was already running towards the area. He burst through the area to find a lone figure ahead of him and the lights were off. Only one light was on and it was shining on the figure. Ranma stepped inside and almost immediately, the exits closed off with some type of clear material.

"What the hell?" Ranma asked in shock. He then saw the others got up and couldn't reach him.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed a familiar voice. Ranma turned to the figure to see that it was Goro Suzuki.

"You were the one who kidnapped them?!" Ranma shouted.

"Yes," Goro replied, "after all, we still have a dept to finish." Ranma was getting angry.

"You bastard!" he shouted, "Akane has nothing to do with us. Let her go!" Goro smiled and brought out a remote control. He pressed a few buttons and all the lights turned on. With the lights on, Ranma was able to see Ina in the stands, looking badly beaten up. On the other side of the area, he saw Akane tied to a target with her mouth gagged. This made Ranma angry, but what made him more angry was that she was just wearing her underwear.

"What's the matter Ranma?" Goro asked evilly, "feeling anger towards me. Don't worry, I didn't do anything to her."

"LET HER GO!" Ranma shouted. He rushed at Goro, but then Goro held out another remote.

"Stop or they die!" Goro shouted. Ranma stopped in his tracks.

"What?" he asked.

"Unless you do what I want," Goro explained, "your friends will suffer a painful death. I mean the ones that came with you." Ranma turned around to see them mouthing the words: "We're trapped."

"Why are you doing this?" Ranma asked as he turned back towards Goro.

"Are you that stupid?" Goro asked, "I'm here for my revenge against you and Mia. Which turns out that you were her as well. Clever trick you have there."

"It's not a trick!" Ranma shouted.

"Whatever," Goro stated, "now here is how this is going to work. We are going to fight again. Only this time, you are going to do it Archery Martial Arts style. After watching the contest, I'm sure that you know how it works." Ranma grunted at Goro, but didn't want to risk his friends getting hurt.

"Fine," he finally said with anger, "but where is my target?" Goro pointed at Akane with an evil smile.

"She's tied to it," Goro replied, "she's blocking the bull eyes which you have to get close to in order to have a high stance of winning."

"That's cheating," Ranma said angrily.

"I don't think so," Goro stated, "but this means that you have to shoot Akane to win." Goro tossed Ranma a bow and a quiver with three real arrows in it.

"I don't need to hit Akane to win," Ranma said as he put on the quiver, "all I need to do is make sure that you don't get a single arrow on my target." Goro laughed.

"But that would be impossible," he stated, "and I'll make that impossible right now." Goro took an arrow and put it on his bow and pulled the string back. The arrow was then surrounded by a dark aura and five more arrows appeared.

"Damn it," Ranma cursed.

"My Darkness Arrows," Goro said with an evil smile, "something that you have witnessed at the contest. You can block one, two at best. However, you can't block them all!" Goro released the arrows and they soared towards Ranma.

_Damn it, _Ranma thought. However, he didn't back down. He stood ready to block the arrows. When they made contact, Ranma had blocked two with his bow and they disappeared. His legs got two more and they disappeared as well. One hit his left arm and that disappeared with the others. The one that hit his right hand was the real one. He screamed in pain and dropped his bow.

"My my my," Goro stated, "I'm impressed that you managed to block all of the arrows. However, it came with a price. Your string hand is damaged." Ranma then used his fingers to break one part of the arrow, and then he used his other hand to break the other part of it. There was part of an arrow still in his hand, but he left it in.

"Just because I have a little handicap," Ranma said with a serious smile on his face as he picked his bow back up, "doesn't mean that you will win." Goro and Ranma rushed at each other. When they met at the center, they both landed a solid hit on each other. Ranma had lunged his foot into his gut and Goro had his fist on Ranma's cheek. The impact from the hits sent them flying backwards. Ranma and Goro managed to land on their feet and charged at each other again.

******

Ryoga, Ukyo, Mousse, Shampoo, Soun, Genma, Nabiki, Kasumi, and Sho were still trapped in the area where Goro had trapped them. Watching the fight from inside their little prison, they were amazed how Ranma could hold his own while having that wound in his hand.

"He must have been doing some serious training over the last year," Genma stated.

"Well," Ryoga stated, "he did act completely different as a girl. He must have done some serious training to keep his cool."

"However," Ukyo interrupted, "he lost it when he found Akane like that."

"This means that Goro doesn't stand a stance against him," Nabiki said with a smile, "when Ranma gets angry, they are very few people that can beat him." Soun's eyes widened.

"That's it!" he shouted, "I know of a way for Ranma to win!" Suddenly, he coughed.

"Father," Kasumi said as she rushed over to him, "what's wrong?"

"I'm *heavy breathing* having trouble breathing," Soun replied. Suddenly, Genma started coughing and breathing heavily.

"Me too," he said as he fell to his knees at the same time as Soun.

"That bastard," Ryoga stated, "he's going to suffocate us." Shampoo fell to her knees and started breathing heavily.

"Shampoo!" Mousse shouted. However, he too fell to his knees and started coughing. Soon enough, everyone followed suit and fell to the floor.

******

Ranma and Goro connected attacks again and flew back. Ranma landed on his feet and looked back to check on everyone. However, they were all on the ground.

"Everyone!" he shouted. Goro smiled evilly and fired an arrow at Ranma. The arrow hit his left shoulder and he screamed in pain.

"That's what you get for lowering your guard," he said with an evil smirk.

"What have you done to them?" Ranma asked furiously.

"Nothing," Goro replied calmly, "however, they are running out of air." Ranma's eyes widened.

"You bastard!" he shouted.

"Now now now," Goro said while waving one finger, "this isn't the time to worry about that. If you want them to live, you better hurry up." Goro rushed at Ranma like before. Ranma broke the part of the arrow that was sticking out in the front. Ranma landed a swift kick to Goro's gut that sent him flying backwards. Ranma quickly took an arrow and put it on the bow. He hesitantly aimed it at an area of the target that Akane wasn't covering. However, when he tried to pull the string back, pain came sharply to his right hand and left shoulder. This unexpected pain caused him to send the arrow flying into the air, away from anyone.

"HAHAHAHA!" Goro laughed, "you fool. Your wounds are more serious than you think." Ranma grabbed his left shoulder in pain with his right hand and stared at Akane.

_I have to think of something,_ he thought, _Goro is serious about killing the others by suffocating them. Yet if I let down my guard, he could do something to Akane. What am I going to do?_

******

Ryoga struggled to stay conscious, but it wasn't easy with no air.

_I have to think of something,_ he thought, _I can't let it end like this. If I don't do __something fast, everyone in here will die._ He looked around to see that everyone was barely breathing. He stared the longest at Ukyo. He felt the depression of losing her rush through his body in a icy fashion.

"That's it," Ryoga said with hope in his voice. However, he shook that away.

_No,_ he thought, _get depressed. As depressed as you can get. Think about losing all of them. Think, think, think!_ Depression over took Ryoga again and he aimed his hands at a wall.

"LION'S ROAR BLAST!" he shouted. A large energy beam shot from his hands and flew at the wall. The distance wasn't much and the beam easily destroyed the wall, allowing air to sweep into the small confined area.

_Air!_ Ryoga shouted in his mind.

******

While fighting, a blast was heard from behind the target that Goro was suppose to hit.

"What was that?" Goro asked. Ranma turned to see smoke inside the area where the others were.

_That blast,_ Ranma thought, _did Ryoga used that move?_ Goro looked at Ranma and smiled.

_Now's my chance,_ he thought. He quickly fired an arrow at his target. However, what he didn't expect was Ranma shooting another arrow to block Goro's shot. Ranma's arrow collided with Goro's at the tip and didn't break it. Goro stared at Ranma angrily.

"You bastard," Goro grunted, "how dare you block my last shot?" Ranma starting breathing heavily. This sight brought a cold smile to Goro's face.

"I'm going to wipe that smile off of your face," Ranma stated. He put another arrow on the bow, but didn't get ready to fire. He stared at Akane.

_I can't risk it,_ he thought. He dropped the arrow and found Goro was shocked.

"What did you do that for?" he asked.

"They are free," Ranma replied, "so I don't need to play by your rules any more." Ranma dropped the bow he was using and took off the quiver.

"You fool," Goro said angrily, "you just forfeited the match!"

"Think again," Ranma said with a smile and cracking his knuckles, "you are going to lose this." As if on cue, one of the walls was smashed opened and in came the others that were trapped. Sho went right for Ina to make sure that she was alright. Ukyo and Shampoo went to free Akane.

"STOP!" Goro shouted and reached for a throwing knife. However, Ranma landed a solid punch against him on his back. Goro fell to the ground.

"Is she okay?" Ranma asked curiously. Ukyo and Shampoo nodded her head and he saw Akane smile again.

"We'll help you finish him Ranma," Mousse stated.

"I'm in," Ryoga agreed. Out of nowhere, Mousse brought out a scimitar and Ryoga stood in a battle position.

"Don't worry guys," Ranma said while breathing heavily, "I can finish him."

"Son!" Genma shouted, "you've been injured! Let us help!"

"No!" Ranma shouted back, "this is my fight. Don't interfere!" Goro stood and faced Ranma.

"I will have my revenge!" he shouted. He rushed at Ranma, but he dodged his attack. Goro kept attacking fiercely and Ranma kept dodging.

"Why won't he attack Goro?" Soun asked curiously. Akane, Ukyo, and Shampoo joined the others in the stands. Sho had brought the unconscious Ina with him. Akane stared at the battle and smiled.

"It's over," she stated. Everyone stared at her with a confused look.

"What you mean?" Shampoo asked.

"Can't you guys see what Ranma is doing?" Akane replied with a question. Everyone stared at the fight. Ranma was avoiding Goro's attacks, one after the other. And he seemed to be stepping in the form of a spiral. Everyone's eyes widened.

"He's going to do it," Mousse said with a smile. Goro seemed to get more angry by the minute.

"WHY WON'T YOU ATTACK ME?!" he shouted. Ranma smiled.

"You want an attack?" he asked, "I'll give you an attack. HEAVEN BLAST OF THE DRAGON!" Ranma thrust his fist into the air and created a twister inside the training area. Goro was caught in the twister and soared into the air. The roof of the area was taken off by force. The others were clear of the blast, but still felt the intense wind. After if was over, Goro fell to the ground hard. Akane and the others rushed over to Ranma.

"You did it," Ryoga said happily.

"That's my son," Genma said with tears in his eyes, "you've gotten even better in your year of absence."

"Ranma only gotten stronger since we last saw," Shampoo said with a smile.

"It's good to see that your skills haven't rusted," Ukyo stated. Everyone was congratulating him, even though his stare was on Akane the entire time. The voices were getting drowned out. However, a voice shouted through the rest of them.

"RANMA!" Goro's voice shouted. Everyone turned to Goro to see him struggling to get up.

"Stay down," Soun said seriously, "you have lost." Using his bow to support his weight, Goro made it to his feet.

"I won't lose to an outsider," he said weakly. Then, a few figures jumped in from the roof access and surrounded Goro. They all were wearing similar outfits to what Goro was wearing. One of them looked completely different. That one approached Goro.

"That is quite enough," the figure stated, "you have done enough damage."

"Grandmaster!" Goro said in shock. The Grandmaster then delivered a swift punch to Goro's gut. Goro passed out in a matter of seconds.

"Students," the Grandmaster said seriously, "take him back to the school." The others that were dressed like Goro took him and left the building. The Grandmaster turned towards the others.

"Who are you?" Sho asked curiously.

"I am Raj Kato," the Grandmaster replied, "I'm the Grandmaster of the Abyss School of Archery Martial Arts."

* * *

Ranma beats Goro and the Grandmaster of Goro's school shows up.

What will happen next?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

Ranma ½

Tragic Love

Please Review

Author's Note: I hope you guys like this version better. I know I do.


	11. Chapter 11

**Back on Track**

Everyone returned to the Tendo house after the fight with Goro was over. Raj Kato came with them. Akane was treating Ranma's injuries and still listening to Raj.

"Alright," Soun was the first one to speak, "are you really the Grandmaster of the Abyss School of Archery Martial Arts?"

"I am," Raj replied, "I came all the way from China to track down Goro."

"Did you know what he was planning?" Genma asked.

"Not right away," Raj replied, "however, I used one of Goro's most trusted comrades to find out what he could. At first, it was to win the Archery Contest that was held here not to long ago."

"However," Nabiki interrupted, "my guess that it changed when Ranma beat him."

"Yes," Raj replied, "if he would have done the revenge correctly, I wouldn't have interfered at all."

"What do you mean?" Sho asked as he tended to his unconscious daughter.

"We see revenge as something serious," Raj replied, "however, we are sworn not to take it too far. He was endangering Akane to life threatening danger. That is unforgivable." The others were shocked about the revenge in his school, and a question came up.

"So are you going to try to continue a reasonable revenge against Ranma?" Ryoga asked curiously. Raj shook his head.

"No," he replied, "I think enough damage has been done to our school's reputation." Raj then reaches into his jacket and pulls out a check book. He writes a check for 100,000 Yen. He hands it to Sho.

"What's this for?" Sho asked curiously.

"The damages done to your school," Raj replied, "we owe you at least that much." Everyone was stunned of how kind this guy was.

_Is he really the Grandmaster of the Abyss School of Archery Martial Arts?_ Ranma thought, _he doesn't seem like it._ Raj then stood up and headed for the door. At the door, he stopped and turned around.

"I don't know if we will ever see each other again," he said with a cold voice, "however, if we do, then I would like to have a match with you Sho." Raj then bowed and left the Tendo house hold. Akane had finished treating Ranma and Ina had finally come to.

"Ina," Sho said happily, "I'm so glad that you are alright."

"What happened?" she asked in confusion, "I'm aching all over." Everyone took their turn and told her what happened. "I see. Thanks everyone."

"Shampoo always help friend," Shampoo said happily. Everyone smiled. However, Ranma was now the center of attention.

"You are going to stay right?" Ryoga asked Ranma. Ranma nodded his head.

"Yeah," he replied, "I am. I have a lot to make up." He looked at Akane with a smile on his face. Akane simply blushed. "But, there is one thing that confuses me."

"What's that son?" Soun asked.

"How did that hot water end up there on the roof in December?" Ranma asked. Suddenly, Happosai hopped into the room with a large sack on his back.

"What a haul!" he shouted, "what a haul!" Happosai then stared at Ranma. "Well, it's good to see that my trap worked out for the best."

"You were the one to put that up there?" Ranma asked curiously.

"Yes," Happosai replied, "for awhile, I've suspected that you and Mia Tome were the same person. Mainly because of your breasts."

"What?" Ranma asked in confusion.

"You remember I've felt them before yes?" Happosai asked curiously, "well, Mia's and yours felt the exact same way."

"Only the Master would be able to tell something like that," Genma stated proudly.

"I'm not sure if that is a skill to be proud of," Mousse stated.

"So," Happosai continued, "I wanted to know for sure. So, I set up that trap that you fell for. I'm really glad that you tried to run that way. Any other way would have allowed you to escape."

"Were you also the one who told the others what hotel I was staying at?" Ranma asked curiously.

"Yes," Happosai replied, "I followed you after that dinner we had at Sho's school. That's when I started forming a plan to expose, or try to expose you for who you really were. Of course, there was a chance that Mia Tome was just a regular girl, but that was another clue that I had. Your name that you picked was like screaming that you were Ranma."

"I see," Kasumi stated, "Mia is the last two letters of Ranma with an 'I' inserted between them."

"And Tome is Saotome without the s,a,o at the beginning," Nabiki stated.

"I knew it wasn't clever," Ranma stated, "but it was the best I could do." Everyone laughed.

"Ranma's lack of creativity was his downfall," Genma laughed.

"Watch it old man," Ranma said angrily.

"Come on Ranma," Ryoga stated, "we are laughing with you, not at you." Ranma smiled.

"I know," he replied, "just a little tired is all."

"Then maybe you should go get some rest," Akane suggested.

"You do that," Happosai agreed, "while you do that, I'm going off to work." He then jump outside and out of sight.

"He'll never change," Ranma sighed as he stood up, "well, I'm going to bed. Night."

"Good night," everyone said in unison. Ranma left the room to go up stairs and Akane was smiling the entire time.

"Someone's happy to have their fiance back," Nabiki stated. Akane nodded her head. No getting angry, no throwing things or smashing stuff, just a simple nod.

"I am," she replied. However, she started crying.

"Akane," Ukyo said in shock.

"I know," Akane replied, "I know that I'm crying. But I'm just so happy. So happy that words can't express them." Soun walked over to his crying daughter and hugged her.

******

Everyone had gone to bed but Genma. He was staring at the stars in peace.

_At long last,_ Genma thought, _he has returned and everything has been settled. All they need to do now is to marry each other and continue the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. But maybe they should finish school first._ Genma looked at the stars and sipped his tea. Suddenly, something fell from the roof. Genma quickly went over to check it out and found Happosai and he looked like he had a rough fight.

"Master!" Genma shouted. Happosai looked at Genma.

"Ran. . .ma," was all Happosai could get out before passing out. Genma's eyes widened. He quickly ran up to Ranma's room and opened it. The window was open and their looked like there was a struggle.

"What the hell happened?" Genma asked loudly.

******

Goro was sitting in a dark room, waiting for Raj to return from an errand that he said he had to run. He also had a blind fold on so he couldn't tell where he was. However, Goro knew where he was.

_Most likely I'm in the Japanese branch of Abyss School of Archery Martial Arts,_ he thought, _what is taking the Grandmaster so long?_ Then, he heard some struggling and chains. Goro assumed that they had brought in someone else. Suddenly, a hard thud was heard and muffled grunting.

"Behave yourself," Raj's voice said firmly. Goro looked up as best he could, but the blind fold was completely blocking his view. Suddenly, it was ripped off and a single light shined on him. Goro squinted his eyes to get use to the light. After which, he saw Raj standing before him, towering over him like some sort of god.

"Grandmaster," Goro said in shock.

"You have disgraced our school," Raj stated, "I expected better from you. Revenge in our code doesn't mean to kill or involve outside spectators. You are suppose to focus it on the one you are trying to get revenge on."

"I know," Goro replied.

"You don't know," Raj spat at Goro, "or else you would HAVE followed out code."

"But," Goro argued, "I had to use bait to lure him out."

"YOU FOOL!" Raj shouted, "a simple letter of challenge would have been enough." Raj walked into the darkness that surrounded Goro. "I had to give them 100,000 yen for the damages that you caused. A little TOO expensive for revenge. And one that you failed at as well." Goro lowered his head.

"I beg for your forgiveness Grandmaster," Goro pleaded.

"I suppose since you are the Dark Bow of the school," Raj stated, "I can forgive you. But you are losing your Dark Bow status and will start training anew. Is that clear?"

"Yes Grandmaster," Goro replied.

"Good," Raj said as he clapped his hands and the lights came on. What Goro saw at the other end of the room was none other than Ranma Saotome restrained to the wall. He was only wearing some under wear and bandages, had a blindfold over his eyes, and was gagged.

"Grandmaster?" Goro asked in shock.

"I'll show you the true way of getting revenge," Raj replied as he cracked his knuckles. He walked over to the restrained Ranma and punched him at his injured shoulder. Ranma grunted loudly in pain. Raj then continued to beat the crap out of Ranma, saving his hardest hits for the injured shoulder.

* * *

Raj seems to have good intentions until he kidnaps Ranma.

Will the others think that he had run away again?

Or

Will they piece together that he has been kidnapped?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

Ranma ½

Tragic Love

Please Review


	12. Chapter 12

**Rescue Ranma**

Happosai was put in Ranma's room to rest after Genma found him unconscious last night. Akane, Genma, Ryoga, Soun, Kasumi, and Nabiki were in the living room remaining silent. After awhile, Cologne, Ukyo, Mousse, and Shampoo entered the dojo.

"We came as soon as we got the message," Cologne stated, "so Ranma's missing again."

"Yes," Genma stated, "however, I think this time he was forced to leave against his will."

"Or Happosai tried to stop him and made a mess," Nabiki suggested.

"No," Genma replied sharply, "Ranma would not go back on his word of not leaving."

"Yeah," Shampoo agreed, "Ranma not that kind of man."

"We won't know the full story until Happosai wakes up," Kasumi stated.

"Yeah," Ryoga agreed, "I just hope he wakes up soon." Akane was silent during the whole conversation. Everyone didn't try to cheer her up. Only Happosai's news could do that or drag her further into the abyss of despair.

******

The night had past, and he felt like shit. Restrained to the wall in the dark, Ranma was being treated by someone from the school under orders of Raj. He was standing behind the one who was treating him.

"As you can see," Raj said with a firm voice, "I don't plan to kill you. That's not vengeance in our school. All we do is make you experience pain over and over again until you go mad from being here for so long. This is payment for what you have done to us." Ranma smiled.

"What?" he said while getting treated, "you call defeating your best student in a fair fight something bad I've done to your school?"

"Yes," Raj replied, "for you are an outsider. Getting defeated by an outsider of our practice is unforgivable. And you will pay for what you have done." The person stopped treating Ranma and packed up the medical supplies. "I'll be back later to give you another dose of the suffering that you deserve." Raj and the other person left Ranma in the dark alone.

******

Goro was packing to go back to China to the main school of the Abyss Archery Martial arts.

_I don't like it,_ he thought, _how can this be revenge? Torturing him like that brutally and then treating him._ Goro finished packing and headed for the exit. On the way, he was stopped by two other students. One was male and the other was a female.

"We hope that you redeem from your ways," the male student stated.

"I will," Goro said strongly, "count on it."

"Sorry to cut this short," the female student stated, "but we have to get back to a theft that happened earlier."

"Really?" Goro asked curiously.

"Yes," the male student continued, "two suits, along with equipment for them, gone. We can't find them anywhere."

"That is troubling news," Goro stated, "however, I won't be able to help you."

"Understandable," the male student stated, "continue on." The two students left and Goro grabbed his belongings and left the school grounds.

******

After a few hours, Happosai finally woke up.

"Master," Genma said happily, "thank goodness that you are alright."

"Of course I am," Happosai complained, "a little scrape like that won't keep me down."

"A scrape with Ranma?" Mousse asked curiously.

"No," Happosai replied, "it was a few other people." Everyone looked shocked.

"So," Akane said happily, "Ranma didn't leave us by his own will." She had a bright smile on her face.

"Exactly," Happosai replied, "however, I don't know who."

"Then we need to find them and teach them a lesson," Ukyo stated.

"I agree," Ryoga agreed, "we just got Ranma back. No way are we going to lose him now."

"But we don't have a single lead," Cologne stated, "how do you plan to find him?" They heard the front door open and close then foot steps followed.

"Some one is here," Soun said seriously.

"Maybe to make ransom for Ranma," Shampoo suggested.

"Hello?!" called a familiar voice.

"That voice," Akane said in shock, "it's Goro." Ryoga quickly stood up and rushed downstairs to find that it was true. Goro stood there with some bags on the floor at his feet. Everyone else rushed downstairs to see him.

"What are you doing here?!" Ryoga asked angrily. Everyone stared at Goro angrily.

"You all have a right to be angry at me," he said sadly, "but I had an empathy recently, and I realized that what I did was wrong. It's also wrong what Grandmaster is doing now too." Everyone seemed to calm down a bit.

"What do you mean?" Nabiki asked.

"He was the one who kidnapped Ranma," Goro said without hesitation. Everyone was shocked.

"You can't be serious," Mousse said angrily.

"I am," Goro replied, "and he is brutally beating him up and then treating him so that he won't die."

"We need to save him," Akane said quickly.

"We know," Genma stated, "but how?"

"That's why I'm here," Goro stated.

"Why should we trust you?" Ukyo said angrily.

"Because I'm the only one who can get you in," Goro explained, "I purposely left behind an important item to me. This way, two of you can disguise yourselves and gain access to the school. My room is near where Ranma is being held. It's perfect." Everyone remained silent.

"What if something goes wrong?" Cologne asked.

"I have a radio with me," Goro explained, "and another one. This way, if something goes wrong, we'll contact you and you can make a raid on the school." Everyone was silent.

"For an enemy," Cologne stated, "that sounds like a solid plan."

"Please," Goro pleaded, "I want to make up for what I've done." Everyone looked at each other and then Akane stepped forward.

"One chance is all that you'll get," she said firmly. Goro smiled and opened a bag to reveal two outfits.

"You'll need these," he stated, "I've taken some equipment from the school before I left."

"Smart move," Genma stated.

******

Ryoga and Akane were the ones in disguises. They were following Goro to the school where Ranma was being held. After a short while, they arrived at the front entrance.

"Alright," Goro stated, "here we go." They approached the front gates and opened them. Inside were students training intensely.

"Where now?" Ryoga whispered.

"Follow me and keep a firm look in your eyes no matter what," Goro explained while whispering. The three of them walked past the training grounds and ran into none other than Raj Kato.

"What are you doing back here?" Raj asked angrily.

"Sorry Grandmaster," Goro apologized, "I forgot something in my room. Something important." Raj stared at Goro.

"Well make it fast," he said firmly, "we don't have all day to catch that flight to China." Raj then left them and headed for the front gate. Goro, Ryoga, and Akane entered the building to find that it was dark inside.

"Don't you have any lights in this place?" Ryoga asked quietly.

"Not many," Goro replied whispering, "now follow me." Akane and Ryoga did what they were instructed to do. They followed Goro through hall after all, and descended further into darkness.

"It's getting harder to see," Akane complained.

"I know," Goro stated, "the better your rank in our school, the closer you are to true darkness."

"You mean so that we can't see our hands in front of our faces?" Ryoga asked.

"In a sense," Goro replied. He stopped and took out a flash light. "That's why I brought this along."

"Good call," Akane stated. They continued down into the darkness and came across a large door.

"Ranma is in this room," Goro stated. Akane ran up to the door and opened it. It revealed the darkest room yet. Only the flash light showed anything at all in the room. Then, they saw a bandaged up Ranma hanging from the wall. Akane rushed up to him.

"Ranma," she said in a panic, "are you okay?" There was no answer, but he was breathing.

"Not so loud Akane," Ryoga stated, "we still have to get out of here." Goro brought out the radio.

"We found Ranma and are getting ready to move out," he said.

"Okay," Genma's voice came from the radio, "we are ready when you are."

"Alright don't make any moves until we are outside," Goro stated. Suddenly, he dropped the radio like something hit it. He also dropped the flash light.

"What's wrong Goro?" Ryoga asked.

"What do you think," Raj's voice came from the darkness. All three of their eyes widened even though you couldn't see it.

"We've been found out," Goro stated.

"Of course you have," Raj said sinisterly, "did you really think I didn't see the light of hope in your eyes girl? The hope of rescuing the one that you love. HAHAHAHAHA! DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT I WOULD LET HIM OFF THE HOOK THAT EASILY?!" The voice seemed to be coming from every direction.

"I can't tell where he is," Ryoga complained.

"He is the Grandmaster of the Abyss School of Archery Martial Arts," Goro explained, "he can blend in perfectly with the darkness around him."

"That's right," Raj said sinisterly, "now then, I think I will have to punish all of you as well." Goro, Ryoga, and Akane took a battle stance ready to fight the darkness in front of them.

******

Genma pulled the radio back fast to avoid hearing the static sound. Mousse, Shampoo, Ukyo, Happosai, Soun, and Cologne all looked at him.

"What happened?" Soun asked in a worried tone.

"The transmission was cut off," Genma explained, "I think they have been found out."

"Then we need to move now," Ukyo stated. Everyone nodded in agreement and rushed at the school without a moments hesitation.

* * *

They find where Ranma is only to be stopped by the Grandmaster Raj.

How will they fair?

Find out in the final chapter of. . . .

Ranma ½

Tragic Love

Please Review


	13. Chapter 13

**Fate**

Mousse, Shampoo, Ukyo, Genma, Soun, Cologne, and Happosai rushed towards the front gates of the school.

"We got to hurry!" Genma shouted.

"Not only is Ranma in danger," Soun stated, "but also my Akane!" The front gate was before them, but they didn't slow down. Ukyo slammed the gates open with her giant spatula. Happosai jumped in front of her and unleashed a barrage of Happo Fire Bursts onto the students. They were all knocked out in a matter of seconds. The others rushed past him and headed straight for the door of the main building.

"According to the map Goro gave us," Mousse said as he brought out a map, "Ranma should be on the bottom level."

"Make sure you have your flash lights," Cologne stated, "we'll need them as we descend into the lower levels." Everyone nodded their head and ran inside.

WwwwwwW

Goro, Ryoga, and Akane were all still in the darkness. Hearing laughter from every direction.

"How do we beat him?" Ryoga asked curiously.

"We need to have some light," Goro explained, "enough to fill this room."

"But you won't find such a thing," Raj's voice echoed through the room, "you don't have the light to shatter the darkness." They remained as still as possible. However, this was getting them no where.

"Enough of this standing around!" Ryoga shouted. He charged straight ahead.

"NO!" Goro shouted. Soon, they heard some punches and kicks making contact with skin and Ryoga screaming. They soon heard a thud after words.

"Ryoga," Akane called out, "are you okay?"

"He's most likely unconscious," Goro explained, "Raj can't attack unless you move. He senses your movements in the darkness and strikes."

"How can we fight him like this?" Akane asked.

"You can't," Raj's voiced echoed, "you are dealing with an invincible force." Goro smiled.

"Not so invincible in my opinion," he stated.

"What?" Raj asked.

"Akane," Goro whispered, "I'll distract him. Look on the wall near Ranma." Goro then bolted forward and was moving everywhere he could.

"Impressive," Raj's voice echoed, "however, how long can you keep this up Goro?" Akane frantically searched the wall around Ranma to find whatever she was trying to find.

WwwwwwW

Genma and the others ran through the darkness on the floors. As they continued their progress, it was getting darker and darker.

"Abyss School lives up to name," Shampoo complained.

"Indeed," Ukyo agreed, "if we didn't have these flash lights, then we'd be in trouble."

"The Abyss School of Archery Martial Arts focus on seeing in darkness," Cologne explained, "they also call upon it's power help them win in a fight."

"My eyesight is already bad enough," Mousse complained, "this darkness isn't helping at all."

"I just hope the others are alright," Genma stated.

"AKANE!" Soun shouted, "FATHER'S COMING TO SAVE YOU!" Everyone else sighed.

"So much for the element of surprise," Happosai stated.

WwwwwwW

Goro was running all over the darkness trying to avoid Raj's attacks. Akane was still frantically searching for whatever was on the wall near Ranma.

"You do realize that even if she does find it," Raj's voice echoed in the room, "you'll still have to fight me."

"But it will be easier," Goro stated. Then, he felt a swift hit to his gut and he fell to the ground. Then, he continued to feel hits all over his body.

"So much for your plan," Raj's voice echoed. Akane froze completely in the darkness so that Raj couldn't find her.

_I have to think of something,_ Akane thought.

"AKANE!" a familiar voice shouted, "FATHER'S COMING TO SAVE YOU!"

"Who the hell was that?" Raj asked. Akane slowly moved her right hand to the right and felt something on the wall. Something she didn't feel on the wall before, but she knew what it was.

_You've got to be kidding me,_ she thought. The sound of a door being slammed open and light streams shined into the room.

"Akane!" shouted Soun, "where are you?" He looked over at a wall and saw Akane and Ranma. "Oh thank heaven that you are both safe."

"Father!" Akane shouted, "don't move. Raj is in here?" Everyone started looking around but couldn't find him. They found Ryoga and Goro on the floor in pain.

"That's right," Raj's voice echoed into the room, "there is nothing you can do."

"Except for this!" Akane shouted. A split second later, light filled the room from high above. Akane's hand was on a light switch.

"WHAT?" everyone but Goro, Akane, and Ranma shouted.

"Are you kidding me?" Ukyo asked in shock, "the Grandmaster of the Abyss School of Archery Martial Arts installed a light switch down here?"

"That so shameful," Shampoo said in shock. Everyone looked into a corner to see Raj standing there.

"For you see," Raj explained, "if I have guests down here that aren't familiar with darkness, then I have to have light in here so that they can see."

"It does make sense," Mousse agreed, "however, it's also a way to prevent you from using your real power."

"Yes," Raj stated, "but I am a great fighter in light as well."

"Really?" Genma asked. Just then, Genma, Soun, Ukyo, Shampoo, Mousse, Happosai, and Cologne surrounded Raj.

"Even against all of us?" Soun asked. Raj looked terrified.

"Come now," Raj pleaded, "seven against one isn't fair."

"We know," Ryoga said as he stood up and join the others, "so is eight against one." Akane was getting Ranma down from the wall with Goro's help.

"But this isn't fair," Raj stated.

"Since when do you get to preach about fairness?" Ryoga asked.

"Right," Shampoo agreed, "when you do dirty trick like kidnap Ranma." The seven fighters surrounded Raj and started pummeling him. Goro and Akane got Ranma down from the wall and laid his head gently in Akane's lap.

"Ranma!" she shouted, "please wake up." Goro stood up and held his injured side.

"I'll call an ambulance," he said as he walked out of the room. Genma and the others had beaten Raj into a bloody bulb and Ukyo went over to Ryoga to check his injuries. However, everyone's attention soon shifted to Ranma and Akane.

"Please wake up," Akane pleaded for her love to awaken from his sleep, "please." She continue to hold his head in her lap until the ambulance came and took him to the hospital.

WwwwwwW

At Sho's dojo, Sho was training Ina and Kazuo at their new dojo. The problem was solved with the Abyss School and repairs were coming along nicely.

"Done!" Sho shouted. Ina and Kazuo stopped training. "You are both done for today." Ina and Kazuo bowed. All three of the went to the kitchen and Sho started making something to eat.

"I wonder if Akane and Ranma will be alright?" Ina asked. Sho looked at her and saw how worried she was. Kazuo turned towards her.

"They'll be fine," he said sure of himself. Ina was surprised at this statement.

"Kazuo?" she said in shock.

"I mean," Kazuo continued, "they are in love. They will make it out just fine." Ina smiled at Kazuo.

"You're right," she said happily, "good to see you are no longer shy."

"Not as much as I use to be," Kazuo said shyly. Sho then turned on the TV and it was a news report.

"At the Abyss School of Archery of Martial," the reporter said seriously, "a call was made to 911 of an injured boy that had been kidnapped by the Grandmaster of the school, Raj Kato."

"I hope that kid's alright," Sho said as he continued to make food.

"The boy has been identified as Ranma Saotome," the reporter stated. Ina, Kazuo, and Sho all stared at the TV screen.

"What?" Ina asked in shock.

"He is being rushed to the hospital as we speak," the reporter continued her report. Sho turned off the TV and looked at Ina and Kazuo.

"We better get going," he said seriously, "we have a friend to visit."

WwwwwwW

Akane, Ukyo, Mousse, Shampoo, Happosai, Soun, Genma, Kasumi, Nabiki, and Cologne were at the hospital's waiting room. They were waiting for some news about Ranma's condition. Ryoga and Goro had been taken to get their wounds healed as well. However, it wasn't as bad as Ranma's. Ukyo looked at Akane, who was sitting like a nice quiet girl; however, she could tell that Akane was anxious. Not just her though, Genma was leaning against a wall tapping a finger on his arm, Soun sat next to Akane trying to think of something to say to her, Kasumi and Nabiki were with Soun, Shampoo and Mousse were sitting together holding hands, Cologne was in deep thought and Happosai could only stare sadly at Akane.

_He'll be fine,_ Ukyo thought, _this is Ranma we are talking about. I know Ryoga is fine too. His wounds weren't nearly as bad as Ranma's._ Ukyo remembered the sight of Ranma when the lights came along. Bruises were all over his body, you could tell that that some of his bones were broken by the way some of his limbs here shaped, lumps were all over his body as well. It was the sight of a man that was beaten to near death, then treated, and then beaten to near death again. Then, Ukyo felt someone's hand on hers. She looked up to see Mousse.

"Don't worry too much about it," he said to comfort her, "everything will be alright."

"I sure hope so," Ukyo said with a depressed tone.

"Hey," Mousse stated, "you need to have faith in him. We had faith that he would return and look what happened. He came back. Now, we have faith that he will be fine and it'll work out." Ukyo smiled and looked at Akane. She could tell that no words would reach her at this point. Then, Sho, Ina, and Kazuo entered the hospital and saw the group.

"We heard on the news what happened," Sho informed them.

"How is he?" Ina asked with a worried tone.

"We don't know," Genma replied, "we don't know anything. So, all we can do is just wait. Goro and Ryoga were injured in the process of rescuing him. Raj was arrested for kidnapping and attempted murder."

"R-Ranma was nearly k-k-killed?" Kazuo asked in shock nervously.

"Yes," Cologne replied as she walked over, "the way revenge works in that school is to beat the one that you seek into a coma. That way, they spend a good portion of their life in darkness. Also, you miss out a lot in life."

"That's a nasty way to get revenge," Genma said in shock.

"But it's true," Goro's voice came from beyond a door. Genma, Sho, Ina, Kazuo, and Cologne looked to see Goro and Ryoga come walking in with some bandages on their heads and wearing what patients usually wear at hospitals.

"Ryoga," Genma stated, "and Goro. How are you two?" Ukyo stood up and walked over and hugged Ryoga.

"Thank goodness that you are alright," she said with a tear in her eye. Ryoga smiled and hugged her back.

"Sorry I worried you," he said with comfort in his voice.

"Any news on Ranma?" Genma asked curiously.

"They didn't tell us anything," Goro replied.

"By the way," Ina asked with a harsh tone, "what are you doing here?" The situation was explained to Sho, Ina, and Kazuo.

"I see," Sho said while rubbing his chin.

"Sorry I snapped at you," Ina apologized.

"You didn't snap at me," Goro replied, "but I'm most likely the reason why all this happened. I was so caught up in getting my revenge that I didn't think about Ranma's life. His friends and family that deeply care for him." Goro got on his hands and knees and bowed to everyone. "Please, forgive me." Everyone saw this apology that Goro was giving. Akane stood up and walked over to Goro. Everyone waited to see what she would do.

"You have nothing to apologize for," she said with a straight face. Goro stared at her.

"What?" he asked in shock.

"It would be easier on me if I just blamed you," Akane continued, "however, I would also feel guilty for blaming a person who had nothing to do with putting Ranma in that condition. That was all Raj. Had you done nothing, then I would hate you. However, you were very brave to come to us and tell us the truth."

"She's right," Ryoga agreed, "you knew that we didn't like you for what you have done. Yet, you came to us with a plan to save Ranma. Goro, you don't have to apologize."

"They right," Shampoo added, "after all, you help save Ranma too." Goro stood up looking like he was about to cry.

"Thank you," he said with joy in his voice, "thank you so much."

"It should be us thanking you," Sho stated, "you helped save Ranma." Goro then turned to Sho.

"Sir," he began, "I would like to join your school." Sho, Ina, and Kazuo were stunned.

"Do you mean that?" Ina asked.

"Yes," Goro replied, "the Abyss School of Archery Martial Arts will most likely be closed for good after what Raj ask done. Plus, even if that doesn't happen, I don't want anything to do that school any more. But I don't want my skills with the bow to go to waste. Please, let me join." Silence filled air but it was soon broken with three words from Sho:

"Yes you may." Goro smiled and bowed at Sho.

"Thank you Master," he said full of pride. Everyone smiled and looked at each other. However, soon those smiles faded when the door opened and a doctor came out. She was in his thirties with blonde hair, wearing a white lab coat, blue jeans, black shoes, a white dress shirt, and her name tag said: Amaya Tanaka.

"Where is Genma Saotome?" she asked. Genma stepped forward.

"I am," he replied, "how's my son?"

"Well," Amaya said with a sigh, "both of his legs were broken and so were his arms. He had some fractured ribs as well. He had a wound in his left shoulder that was fiercely beaten at. More so than the other areas." Everyone's heart sank as they listened.

"His nose had been broken," Amaya continued, "but it was to his right side. The injuries were treated, but then they started beating him again. It was definitely a brutal beating."

"Is he going to be okay?" Soun asked curiously. Amaya sighed and looked at them all.

"He isn't dead," she said seriously, "however, he is in a coma." Everyone remained silent at this news. Their hearts sank even deeper, but Akane's was the one that went the lowest. She fell to her knees and started crying. Crying like she hadn't cried in years.

*Week One of Coma*

A week had passed and no change in Ranma's condition. Mousse and Shampoo visited him everyday with Ukyo and Ryoga during the morning hours. Sho, Ina, Kazuo, and Goro visited Ranma visited him usually around noon everyday that they could. Soun, Genma, Happosai, Cologne, Nabiki, Kasumi, and Akane visited Ranma at the end of everyday. However, they gave Akane the last hour of visiting hours for her to have some time alone. For Akane, this was like a ritual from day to day. Wake up, eat breakfast, go to school, ignore pretty much everyone, go home, eat dinner, go visit Ranma, go back home, and finally go to bed. All of her friends and family knew that she was hurting terribly inside.

*Week Two of Coma*

Ukyo was still running her shop like normal. Some times she thinks she sees Ranma walking in with Akane every time a couple walked in. It really made her depressed. Then, Ryoga walked in.

"Hey," he greeted Ukyo.

"Hey," she greeted Ryoga back.

"How's business going?" Ryoga asked.

"Running normal," Ukyo replied.

"That's good," Ryoga said with a sad smile on his face. An awkward silence filled the room.

"Excuse me," a customer called out to Ukyo, "my order please." Ukyo snapped back into reality.

"I'm terribly sorry," she apologized, "I'll get that for you right now." Ukyo started making the customer's order with Ryoga just standing there and watching.

*Week Three of Coma*

One month had passed and Ranma still had not woken from his coma. It was the time of day when Akane was by herself with him. Soun and the others waited out in the waiting room.

"One month," Genma said in disbelieve, "one month and still no change in Ranma's condition."

"Looks like Raj is the one getting the last laugh," Soun said with great depression in his voice.

"Recovering from a coma can take any amount of time," Cologne explained, "one month, two months, a year, two years, we just can't tell."

"She's right," Happosai agreed, "there is nothing we can do."

"I just never felt so powerless," Genma said while shaking his fist. Then, a new person entered the waiting room. It was none other than Nadoka, Ranma's mother.

"Mrs. Saotome?" Nabiki said in shock.

"Where is he?" Nadoka asked in a rush, "where is my son?" Genma stared into her eyes.

"You heard what happened I take it then," he asked.

"Yes," Nadoka replied, "I heard that Raj Kato is going on trial for kidnapping and the attempted murder of Ranma. Now, where is my son?" Before Genma could answer, a bunch of doctors went running down the hall in a great rush.

*Few minutes ago*

Akane was sitting next to Ranma on a chair, holding this left hand with her right. She took one look behind to see if there was anyone there, and there was no one. Then, the tears started flowing from her eyes like rivers. She couldn't stop them from flowing. All of this was just too much.

"Ranma," she said through her tears. She grasped his hand and tears started falling onto his fingers. "Please *sob* come back. Please." Akane continued to sob over and over again, calling for Ranma. Then, she felt something on her left hand. A squeeze from Ranma's hand.

WwwwwwW

Darkness was all around. Up, down, left, right, everywhere he looked, all he could see was darkness. He couldn't even see his own hand in front of his face.

_What am I doing here?_ he thought, _am I still in Raj's dungeon?_

"Ra. . ." He heard a faint voice, echoing in the distance.

_Who is that?_ he thought, _who is there?_

"Pl. .se. . .c. .me. .ba. .k." The voice was someone he knew, it was becoming clearer and clearer with each word.

_Akane,_ he thought, _that's her voice._ He then forced his eyes open and he finally stepped into the light.

WwwwwwW

Akane watched as Ranma slowly opened his eyes.

"Ranma?" Akane asked with tears still flowing down her face. He looked over at Akane and smiled.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, "you look a lot cuter when you are smiling." Akane's smile grew on her face and he hugged Ranma. He grunted a little, but didn't mind the pain.

"You're back," Akane said with joy in her voice and the tears still flowing down her face.

"You're crying still," Ranma said in confusion.

"Tears of happiness," Akane replied, "these are happy tears. You're finally back." She broke the hug and they stared at each other. "I'll go get a doctor." After hesitating for a few moments, Akane rushed out of the room to get a doctor. But it was also to tell everyone what has happened, Ranma had woken up from his coma.

**Epilogue**

Two years have past since Ranma had woken up from his coma. Akane, Ranma, Ukyo, and Ryoga have graduated from high school and their lives are continuing on. Ranma took over the Anything Goes dojo from Soun and Akane is helping him. Ukyo of course is still making okonomiyaki and Ryoga helps her at the restaurant. Shampoo, Mousse, and Cologne continue to run the Cat's Cafe. Happosai stayed at the dojo as always, and continues to steal ladies underwear. Soun and Genma watched as their children take care of the dojo. It became more popular after awhile but not by a lot. Sho's school became a large success and now there are Ichisano School of Archery Martial Arts all over Japan, they couldn't think of a different name. Goro, Ina, and Kazuo are the top three students of that school. Also, Kazuo and Ina have started dating. Raj Kato was founded guilty of the crimes of kidnapping and attempted murder and was put in jail for life. The prison always makes sure that he sleeps with a lot of lights around him. It was in mid June, but it was a cool day. Many people had gathered outside to witness a truly beautiful event.

_I'm ready for this,_ Ranma thought to himself to calm himself down, _stop being so nervous._ Ranma was wearing a white tux and standing near a priest, an elderly man wearing priest robes and holding a bible. Above them was an arc made from wood and painted white. And there vines all over it with roses on the vines. Ranma stared at the audience that came to this event, one that he had been waiting for awhile. Genma was sitting near the front of the large crowd and next to him was Nadoka, his wife. There was an empty seat next to Genma and then was Sho. Happosai sat in between Sho and Goro, and next to him was Kazuo with an empty seat next to him. A whole lot of other people had came to this event as well, but Ranma only knew a small portion. Some were from his Furinkan High, even some from his old school where he went with Ryoga. Then, someone started playing on the organ, and everyone turned around. Everyone saw Ryoga marching down the isle with Ukyo. Ryoga was wearing a black tux and Ukyo was wearing a pink dress.

"See you later," Ryoga whispered to Ukyo as they parted. Ukyo replied only with a wink and went to the left side of the small altar that was placed in the park. Ryoga went to the right side with Ranma.

"You doing okay?" Ranma asked in a whisper to Ryoga.

"That's my line," Ryoga replied with a smirk. Then, everyone saw Mousse and Shampoo walking down the isle together. Mousse was also wearing a black tux and Shampoo was wearing a pink dress like Ukyo.

"You know," Mousse whispered to Shampoo, "we should plan our wedding soon too."

"Too early for that," Shampoo whispered back, "we talk later." Mousse simply replied with a slight nod of his head and parted with Shampoo. She went over to where Ukyo was standing and Mousse went over to Ranma's side.

"Why didn't Nabiki and Kasumi be Akane's maid of honor and bridesmaid?" Ukyo asked in a whisper.

"Kasumi get food ready with grandmother," Shampoo replied in a whisper, "and Nabiki watch over gifts." Ukyo sighed.

"They might end up missing some gifts," she whispered. Then, the Brides March started to play and everyone that was seating, stood up and turned towards the isle. In a cute short pink dress, Ina came down the isle spreading flower petals all over the isle. Soon after that started, Soun came walking out, wearing a black tux, escorting Akane who was wearing a beautiful white wedding dress. A veil covered her face and it was attached to a tiara. Long white gloves went up her arms and she had a bundle of flowers in her hands. They slowly approached and Ranma couldn't keep his eyes off of her. When Soun and Akane approached the altar, the priest approached them.

"Who gives this woman to be wed?" he asked.

"I do," Soun replied proudly, "Soun Tendo." Soun lead Akane's right hand to Ranma's left hand. They grasped each others hands tight, but not too tight. Akane then wrapped her arm around Ranma's arm, and they turned to face the priest. Soun then walked to the empty seat next to Genma and Ina took the empty seat next to Kazuo and they held each others hand.

"Dearly beloved," the priest began, "we are gathered here today to witness the joining of two people that want the world to know that they love each other deeply. If there are any people who believe that these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace." No one spoke and there was only silence.

_The way it should be at this wedding,_ Genma thought.

"Now then," the priest said as he turned towards Ranma, "Ranma, repeat after me. I Ranma."

"I Ranma," Ranma repeated.

"Take Akane Tendo," the priest continued.

"Take Akane Tendo," Ranma continued repeating.

"As my dearest wife."

"As my dearest wife."

"To love and to hold."

"To love and to hold."

"Through sickness and in health."

"Through sickness and in health."

"Through the rich and the poor."

"Through the rich and the poor."

"Till death do us part."

"Till death do us part."

"Very good," the priest said with a smile. He then turned to Akane. "Now then Akane, repeat after me. I Akane."

"I Akane," Akane repeated.

"Take Ranma Saotome," the priest continued.

"Take Ranma Saotome," Akane continued to repeat.

"As my husband."

"As my husband."

"To love and to hold."

"To love and to hold."

"Through sickness and in health."

"Through sickness and in health."

"Through the rich and the poor."

"Through the rich and the poor."

"Till death do us part."

"Till death do us part." The priest smiled and looked around.

"Who has the rings?" he asked.

"I do," Ryoga replied and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a ring with a diamond embedded in it and gave it to Ranma. Ukyo took out a gold ring and handed it to Akane.

"Now then," the priest stated, "Akane, place the ring on Ranma's finger and say a few words." Ranma and Akane faced each other and Ranma held out his left hand. Akane placed the ring on the ring finger, nice and smooth.

"Ranma," Akane began, "right away, you and I had a rough start. Back then, I never thought this would ever work out. However, I was mistaken. It's you that I love. And I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Some people were shedding tears in the audience, Soun being one of them.

"Now then," the priest stated, "Ranma, place the ring on Akane's finger and say a few words." Akane held out her left hand, and Ranma gently placed the ring on her ring finger.

"Akane," Ranma began, "I know that this hasn't been easy on you. I don't know how hard it's been, but that doesn't matter. I know that this hasn't been easy on either of us. I know for an year and a few months, I ran from you and kept my self hidden. I promise you this; I won't run away any more. I won't hide from you again. I love you." Akane smiled with tears in her eyes, and Genma was sobbing.

"I'm so proud of you," Nadoka said while wiping her eyes with a handkerchief, "truly wonderful words to say to your bride."

"Now then," the priest said happily, "by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Ranma slowly lifted the veil and tossed it over Akane's head. Both leaned in to kiss and as soon as they locked lips, everyone shouted for joy. Ranma and Akane shared a passionate kiss. They parted after a few seconds.

"I love you," Ranma said while staring into Akane's eyes.

"I love you too Ranma," Akane replied while staring.

"I now present to you," the priest said to the cheering crowd, "Ranma and Akane Saotome." Everyone applauded for the couple. Ranma and Akane started walking down the isle with Akane's left arm wrapped around Ranma's right arm.

"WAIT!" shouted a familiar voice. Everyone turned to face the altar.

_Give me a break,_ Ranma sighed in his mind. Everyone saw Kuno and his sister Kodachi standing there in their usual battle garments.

"Ranma Saotome," Kuno said with enmity in his voice, "how dare you steal my precious flower while I'm out searching for you!"

"Akane!" Kodachi shouted, "how dare you steal MY Ranma from me!" Ranma stared at Akane.

"Shall we?" he asked. Akane smiled.

"We shall," she replied. They both share a quick kiss and charge at Kuno and Kodachi and send them flying with ease.

"Well," Genma said with a stunned face, "I guess some things will never change." While it's true that some things will never change, one thing does stand. This is a rare story about tragic love. Why? Because this one had a happy ending for all. Well, except for two.

**Note to the Readers:**

Sorry that there was such a huge delay with this final chapter, and I hope that you aren't disappointed with it either. I was trying to throw some silliness in there and still keep it serious. I thank all who sent me ideas to help me through my writers block, and I thank you all for reading this story.


	14. Update

Greetings Fanfiction, it is I ModnartheJuba with an update for you. And yes, I'm aware that this story is done, but there is something I wish to share with all of you that like this story.

I like to reread my stories for fun, and to make sure that the sequels that I write for them still connect well to the previous story. However, there will be no sequel for this story. I'm sure some of you are asking then why post an update here? Mainly because to tell you all that I am remaking the story.

After rereading _Tragic Love,_ I found it. . .disappointing. Especially at how I ended it. Some did like it and that's cool; however, I find it disappointing which is why I'm remaking the story to be better. Some things I can tell you, it will be longer. At the end, I felt rushed to complete it for you all, and I think I pressured myself to cut some corners at the end. Like the fight with Raj at the beginning of chapter 13. All it was turning on a light switch and then a savage beating of him after words. While this is funny, I felt I could have made that more of a fight. Yes he was out numbered but I felt like I could have done more with it.

Another thing was what happened at the wedding. At the end with Kuno and his sister Kodachi appearing to try and ruin the wedding. I felt like that didn't need to be there.

I feel like I can do more with this story and make it better, so that is my plan. I will keep the story up for no more than a week so others can read this little update I posted. Then, I plan to remove it. However, if there are enough people who wish for me to leave this story up just so they can read it again for fun, I will. You can let me know through a review or PM. I don't know what will be enough for the number for me to keep this story on, but it has to be at least 50 for me to consider not to remove it.

Any way, that is all for this update. I hope the next version of _Tragic Love_ is better than this one and I hope you all have a good day.


	15. Final Update

Hello Fanfiction, here is the final update being posted here on _Tragic Love,_ I have decided from the flood of PM's that I got, to keep the story up for everyone to read the original version of the story. However, as you may have noticed by now if the effect has taken place, I have changed the name of the story to _Abandon Tragic Love_, this is so that I can call the remake _Tragic Love_ and then people can see I'm not doing anything else with the first one.

I know it isn't catchy, but it doesn't matter since I plan to write a better version. And now here is some news that you might not like. I have no idea when I will post up the new version. Because, I'm remaking my Juba the Hedgehog series, as well as trying to work on other stories that are up, and have to deal with college. However, I will get it done. When I can not say. But if I rush this like the last chapter, it'll be bad. I will get it done, but this time I am going to do it right.

And finally, as a heads up, some chapters may end up having the exact same content and words from the previous version. However, I do plan to make it different. I just don't know what chapters will have what in them at this specific moment, but I do plan to make them as different as I can while still making sense to everything. I hope you all will enjoy the story when it comes out. See you then.


End file.
